DEVIL'S LITTLE вяотнєя :
by Kimby Fo
Summary: A Daisuke Lo Ven Como..?. Nadie se opone con el MomoxRyo? Oh, Hell No. Consideraré el lєммои. Have you say, citrus? xD
1. New in Seigaku

Día miércoles en la tarde, luego de clases los chicos del club de tenis de Seisshun-Gakuen se reunían para sus practicas.

-Ryoma! Tenías que entrar en mi parte de la cancha! ¬¬ -. Le gritó Takeshi a Ryoma que estaba en el suelo enredado en una cuerda.

-Como que tu parte de la cancha? ¬¬U Cuando la pelota llega a esta distancia es mía! ¬¬ Ahg! -. Ryoma se levantó del piso desenredándose de la cuerda con la que tenían que practicar dobles.

-Por tu culpa perdimos un punto.

-No solo uno Momoshiro ¬¬. Ya perdimos.

-Aahg, verdad, y por tu culpa! ¬¬ -. Acusó Momoshiro apuntando con su dedo índice a Ryoma que miraba hacía otro lado, más precisamente, a la entrada de las canchas un poco perdido de la discusión.

Sumire se acerca acompañada de un chico, más o menos alto –Como la mayoría de sus sempais -, ojos intensamente celestes y un liso cabello negro que caía encantadoramente en su cara. Según Ryoma estaba pensando, era perfectamente paradisíaco –palabra que él no pensó -, ¿Solo para Ryoma? No, todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo. Vestía una camiseta color blanco, y shorts azul marino.

-Bueno chicos, les presento a Daisuke Yagami. Quién formará parte de nuestro club desde hoy en adelante. Daisuke, vino a Tokio después de haber ganado 5 torneos independientes (Se puede, no?) Lo dije, porque note sus caras de sorpresa. -. Dijo tarde, ya en más de uno apareció un tic nervioso. -.Y, vuestro nuevo compañero participará en las próximo torneo de clasificación para los titulares de Seigaku. -. Sumire sonríe -. Algo más?.

... Crii Criii...

-QUE! Como que algo mas? El entra así nada mas? ¬¬ Esto es una estafa... -. Quejó Momoshiro después de un largo minuto de silencio.

-No Momoshiro, no es una estafa. Porque cuando tu entraste aquí no eras tan bueno como estamos seguros de que Daisuke lo es-. Sonríe escalofriantemente de nuevo.

-Todo... esta pasando tan rápido... -. Comentó Kawamura confundido.

E...h...g... -. Miraba Eiji, que según todos se imaginarían abría saltado a abrazar a Sumire, y luego a su compañero nuevo.

-Dios u.ú... -. Reclamó Momoshiro cruzando los brazos.

Daisuke sonreía ampliamente ante las reacciones de los chicos. "_A mí cada uno me parece más que rídiculamente... infantiles_." Pensaba mirando a un lado indiferente.

-Momoshiro, no tienes porque ser así... Daisuke será nuestro compañero ahora, no hay porque comportarse de esa forma n..n -. Le dijo Syusuke a Momoshiro poniendo una mano en su hombro. Solo recibiendo otra queja como respuesta.

-Muy bien Syusuke, veo que tu no presentas problemas, quisieras jugar con Daisuke ahora mismo?

-Porque no n..n .Yagami-san?

-Claro, estaré encantado. -. Le respondió Daisuke sonriendo provocadoramente, y al mismo tiempo sacaba su raqueta de color negro con terminaciones celeste.

---- - ----- ------ ---- --------- -------- --------- ---- ----- ---- ------ ------ ------ -----

-TIE-BREAK A 12 PUNTOS! -. Gritó el arbitro de el juego de Syusuke y Daisuke. (No, el nombre no influye en que si son ukes o no ¬¬)

-Vaya... Es... bueno -. Comentó Inui mientras miraba el juego junto a los demás. Apenas y alcanzaba a anotar algo en su cuaderno, y se detenía para seguir el juego interesado, iban iguales.

"_Con que fuerza centrífuga, no Syusuke? Para mi no es un punto débil_" Pensaba Daisuke mientras daba inicio a su servicio. Había resuelto como responder al Higuma Otoshi, pero aún así Syusuke parecía muy tranquilo como de costumbre.

"_Yagami-san... Solo estas respondiendo a mis ataques y remediándolos, pero aún no he visto una jugada que me sorprenda_..." Pensó Syusuke mientras se preparaba para devolver el servicio rápido de Daisuke cuando vio que la pelota se acercaba directamente a su cara.

-Eso es...? -. Preguntó Kaoru quien miraba el juego.

-El Servicio twist... -. Murmuró Ryoma.

-Wow... No me sorprendería si ahora sale con que es ambidiestro o usando el split step... Fue un estilo muy parecido al de Ryoma... -. Calculaba Sadaharu mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Si... Bien parecido nyaaa...-. Afirmo Eiji con sus manos en la reja de la cancha que veía cada golpe de Daisuke similares a los de Ryoma.

Syusuke un desprevenido devolvió el servicio con el Super Rising, haciendo un punto más a su favor.

El juego dio un vuelco, Syusuke dispuesto a ganar el juego no dejaba que pasara una pelota fuera de su lado de la cancha.

-6-7 JUEGO Y PARTIDO PARA SYUSUKE FUJI!.

-Diablos... -. Daisuke miró al cielo disgustado y luego baja su cara hasta Syusuke sonriéndole. -. Eres muy bueno.

-Tu también lo eres n..n -. Syusuke le dio la mano para retirarse de la cancha a descansar.

-Inui, cuanto duró el juego? -. Preguntó Tezuka con firmeza.

-56 minutos.

"_Lo de bueno no era broma..." _ - Por ahora es todo vayan a las duchas! Y recuerden descansar. -. Dijo Tezuka mientras caminaba hacía Sumire.

-Acaso que creíste que dejaría entrar a cualquiera que quisiera a Seigaku, Tezuka?. -. Le dijo la profesora mientras veía que Kunimitsu se acercaba.

-No, y admito que el nos ha sorprendido a todos. Profesora Ryuzaki, el esta a la altura de Syusuke.

-Syusuke es más bueno Tezuka--- -. Defendió Sumire a el tensai.

-Esta a la altura de Syusuke, Profesora Ryusaki, lo único que falló hoy fue su condición física, hable con el luego si?. -. Dijo Tezuka retirándose hacia los vestidores.

Sumire dio un suspiro.

-Daisuke, Serías tan amable de venir un segundo acá?. -. El chico desde las bancas asintió con la cabeza.

-Que pasa profesora Ryusaki?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yagami-san es tan bueno! Quién lo diría.

-n..n

-Yo me pregunto que a quien le quitará la titularidad...-. Dijo Kawamura mientras se quitaba su camiseta.

-DESEGURO LE QUITA LA TITULARIDAD A MOMO POR SER TAN FLOJO! -. Gritó Eiji burlándose.

-HEY! ¬¬ A quien le dices flojo?

Todos hablaban de su nuevo compañero de equipo, pero había alguien que estaba particularmente silencioso.

-Ochibi? Que te pasa? Te sientes mal? Quieres que te cargue?

-Aléjate de Ryoma pervertido ¬¬ -. Gritó Momoshiro empujando a Eiji que estaba poniendo su mano en la frente de Ochibi.

-Qué? Que es lo que pasa? -. Preguntó pasando su mano por la cara.

-Estas enfermo Ryoma? -. Le preguntó Syusuke preocupado.

-No.

-Entonces Ochibi? Que es lo que pasa?.

-No es nada...

-Y bueno... Que opinas de Daisuke, Ryoma? -. Le pregunto Syusuke sonriendo sospechosamente.

-Yo creo... que aun le falta. Nada más. -. respondió Ryoma alejándose hacia las repisas.

-Típico.. -. Se escuchó decir por ahí.

-Mm... -. Momoshiro se quedo viendo la extraña reacción de Ryoma.

"_A quien engaño... Me sentí extrañamente atraído por Daisuke.. Y ni siquiera lo conozco más allá de su nombre.. o su cara...Maldición -.-"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya todos se habían ido, menos Ryoma que apenas y había dejado sus cosas en su lugar, y Momoshiro que lo acompañaba y le regañaba prisa de vez en cuando.

-YA RYOMA! ME ABURRI DE ESPERARTE! ¬¬. Adiós! -. Le gritó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Si fuera mi amigo sería más paciente conmigo... -. De repente Ryoma escucha que alguien intenta abrir la puerta miró hacia el frente pensando que podía ser el conserje de la escuela que lo regañaría por quedarse ahí.. Como solía ocurrir.

-Ah, Yo pensé que todos se habían ido. - Ryoma dio volteo un poco y vio a Daisuke parado ahí sonriendo y achico un poco los ojos. " _Admito que esa mirada inspira miedo profundo -.-"_

Trató de hacerse el desinteresado y giro nuevamente la cabeza.

-Eres uno de los regulares, cierto? -. Le preguntó Daisuke a Ryoma mientras dejaba su bolso en la banca.

-Si. -. Le respondió

-¿Y Cuál es tu nombre? -. Volvió a preguntar ladeando la cabeza de forma infantil.

-...Ryoma Echizen ... -. Le respondió jugando con su gorra blanca en su mano..

-Ahh.. Ryoma-chan, ¿Eres de primer año, cierto? n..n

-Si...

-Mmm... Según veo, no te agrada mucho que te hable, no?

-...

-Esta bien... Trataré de no molestarte :). Además me voy en un segundo. -. Daisuke se acercó a las repisas dejando allí algunas de sus cosas, entretanto Ryoma lo vigilaba con la vista.-. ...Porque me ves tanto? -. Le preguntó sin voltearse a verlo, Ryoma frunció el ceño. "_Y que! Ahora tiene un 6° sentido el copión-de-técnicas-realmente-...lindo?."_

-Por lo que dijiste.

-Que cosa dije?

-Eso de que no me agradaba que tu me hablarás.

-Ah, entonces, No es así? -. Se volteo y vio a Ryoma que parecía enojado.

-Eso no lo sabes, sólo sacaste una respuesta de mi boca, que yo nunca di.

-Es malo eso? Evitar problemas con la gente? Lo siento, pero no ando buscando líos con mis compañeros de equipo.

-Aún así no te respondí.

-Ahg... Prefiero evitar el tipo de respuesta que me puede dar alguien como tú.

-De nuevo con lo de tus conclusiones adelantadas! -. Ryoma se levantó de la banca tirando su gorra al piso. Daisuke sólo levantó una ceja hastiado, y se acercó a Ryoma que lo miraba como sacando chispas.

-Que.. Acaso has roto con tu noviecita y te quieres desahogar conmigo? -. Le pregunto aún más fastidiado.

-hg...

-Mira los problemas amorosos resuélvelos con ella, que ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar. Si?

-No ves! De nuevo hiciste lo mismo, y estoy seguro de que no fue para "evitar problemas"! ¬¬

--.- Esta bien, Oh, maravilloso, soy una máquina de defectos. Lo siento Echizen... Desearía tanto ser igual de perfecto como tú... -. Le dijo sarcásticamente a Ryoma poniendo un dedo en su frente.

-Ahg, no me toques. Quien te crees que eres! -. Le dijo apartando su mano de un manotazo pero Daisuke lo detuvo con la otra y alza a Ryoma, que ahora era prisionero de la Daisuke, evidentemente más fuerte.

-Para ser tan pequeño tienes una gran boca Echizen.

-Suéltame! -. Ryoma con su otra mano trato de despegar a Daisuke de si, pero no lo logró.

-Y viéndote de cerca, también eres muy lindo -. Daisuke se acercó a Ryoma mirándolo con burla.

-Aléjate -. El príncipe le miraba con una mueca de odio.

-Mmm... No, Porque?

-No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Ahm.. Echizen, Si estabas aquí sentado haciendo nada, de seguro tendrás tiempo para mi.

-No, para ti no, Ahora suéltame. -. Daisuke tomo suavemente del cuello de Ryoma, acercándose a sus labios y lo besó. Las mejillas de Ryoma tenían un tono rosa muy simpático, aún no respondía al beso de Daisuke, y seguía forcejeando para ser soltado.

Daisuke soltó su mano, pero ahora la puso en su cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

"_Imbécil... Quien se cree! Todavía no me suelta! Se esta aprovechando totalmente de mí!. Para ser tan lindo tiene una actitud repulsiva."_

-Eres una persona muy interesante Ryoma-chan n..n -. Daisuke cuando por fin soltó a Ryoma, este tomó su bolso y fue hacía la puerta enfurecido.

-Nunca más te me acerques... -. Achicó sus ojos –aún sonrojado- y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Mh (suspiro)... Que tan lindo puede ser un chico de 12 años.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Que idiota... Y pensar que ahora será mi compañero y lo tendré que ver siempre... Ja! El? Lindo?... Nunca... Me fijaría antes en Momoshiro que en él...Apenas y ha entrado a Seigaku, y a esta... molestando! Quizás que tipo de persona es! Que asco..."._

Ryoma llegó a su casa a descansar... Y tomar una ducha, cosa que no pudo hacer en el colegio. Esquivó cualquier pregunta por parte de su familia y corrió al segundo piso.

"_Mierda...". _Algo dentro de él parecía traicionarlo... Porque, en toda la tarde no podía dejar de maldecir a Daisuke, o más bien dicho, de pensar en él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Ryoma se despierta para empezar otro día de escuela. En toda la noche no había dejado de pensar en lo de el día anterior... Era como si Daisuke le hubiera leído la mente, sabiendo exactamente que era lo que quería. Aunque fuera una persona "superficial" aún así le atraía enormemente. Pero es que algo tenía Daisuke que lo hacía total y completamente enigmático: Su tenis, sus ojos, su piel... La manera en que le besó. Aunque se haya resistido, lo pudo disfrutar por completo.

-Ryoma-chan! Tanto tiempo... Digo, porque ayer ni dijiste palabra después de llegar del colegio. -. Le comentó alegremente Nanako que ya estaba desayunando.

-Es que llegué un poco cansando.-. Le respondió tomando asiento sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que ni la vista levantó hacia ella.

-Chiquillo mal enseñado! Que no te sabes que tienes que saludar! -. Chilló Nanjiroh desde una esquina de la mesa, que "aparentaba" leer el periódico.

-Entonces... Buenos días. -.Se corrigió sarcásticamente.

-AG!. No tienes arreglo! ¬¬... -. Reclamó su padre dirigiéndose a atender al periódico.

Ryoma luego de haber terminado, noto que estaba atrasado.

"_Con razón Nanjiroh ya había terminado de desayunar cuando me senté!. Porque no me fije en eso!"_

Cogió su bolso para salir corriendo de la casa, ni vio rastro de Momoshiro para que lo llevase, iba muuuy tarde. Siguió corriendo hasta que divisó la entrada de Seisshun-Gakuen. No había nadie, se encontraba aún más cerca, y vio que alguien se acercaba, pero no estaba corriendo.

-Ryoma Echizen!. -. Al nombrado se le paró el corazón al escuchar esa voz.

-Diablos... Ni te molestes en hablarme nunca más...

-Por que?... Si a mi me ha gustado tanto lo de ayer. -. Dijo Daisuke acercándose a el sin ninguna prisa por llegar atrasado a clases, acorraló a Ryoma contra una muralla de las afueras de la escuela donde dice "Secundaria Seisshun-Gakuen". Las mejillas de el príncipe por segunda vez habían tomado un color rosa, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-Aléjate! Que crees que haces! -. Daisuke le sonreía sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, tomó sus manos y las apoyó en la pared dejándolo sin posibilidades de forcejear. -. Suéltame... Estas haciendo que la entrada a clases sea totalmente... repugnante. -. Nuevamente Daisuke haciéndose el indiferente, acerca su boca a la de Ryoma para sellarle en un beso. Ni tuvo necesidad de forcejear, pero aún así Ryoma se encontraba sospechosamente quieto.

Se detuvo para mirarle a los ojos a Ryoma, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, este le dio un puntapié en su canilla derecha.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAuch! -. Daisuke cayó sentado en el suelo tomando su pierna, mientras apretaba su ojos del dolor.

-Y porque no te haces el sordo ahora! Imbécil... Que no ves que estoy atrasado? -. Ryoma sale corriendo de allí inmediatamente.

Mientras corría hacia su salón, pasaba su ante brazo por su boca.

"_Si! SI YA LO SÉ! Se que me hubiera gustado quedarme allí!.. Pero estoy muy atrasado!"_ Reñía Ryoma a una voz en su cabeza.

-Lamento llegar...tarde? -. Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su salón, pero se detuvo extrañado, pues ahí no había nadie... -. Ehm.. Es... Sábado?.

De repente se le vino la idea a la cabeza que los Jueves a la primera hora tenía que ir a el salón de Música.

Fue corriendo hasta allá. Vio la hora, y eran cerca de las----

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

Claro, la primera clase había terminado y no la había tomado. "_Pero que estúpido!... Ni muerto me consigo los apuntes con Horio porque ni eso hace en clases...maldición!." _Pensaba mientras veía a todos los chicos pasar su alrededor con prisa. Ryoma se dirigió nuevamente a el salón donde había entrado primero.

La clase de matemáticas paso como lo hacía siempre, rápidamente y sin dejar secuelas en la cabeza de Ryoma como lo hacía en el resto de sus compañeros, al termino de esta clase, el príncipe de destinó a la azotea de ese bloque de la escuela.

Se recostó como solía hacerlo siempre, cerró sus ojos...

"_Que mierda pasa aquí?... Porque últimamente en mi cabeza andan dando vueltas preguntas estúpidas acerca de Daisuke?... De esto es de lo que las chicas hablan siempre? Que estúpido... Esto no puede seguir así. Estoy seguro de que mi mente tendrá residuos permanentes después de esto... Nada volverá a ser como antes -.-... Y que se yo de eso?... Como estoy tan seguro de que no volverá a ser como antes si nunca me había pasado algo así? Todo tan rápido! Y quién es Daisuke! Porque hace todo eso! Acaso soy un buen blanco para bromas? Según Momo no lo soy... Dice que no tengo sentido del humor. Pero quizás es por eso mismo... No espera que me ría sino que me enoje... Y si...-¿?... No... Ya estoy al punto de la locura con esto... Debe ser el sol... Si, esta pegando muy fuerte en mi cara, creo que después de unos minutos empezará a sangrar mi nariz... Por el calor digo, no por pensar en Daisuke... Desde cuando había pensado tantas cosas por segundo?... Ah! Ya se, es solo algo por el momento, fue solo la cara de Daisuke lo que me gustó, porque odio como actúa. De seguro mañana se me quita todo esto."_

Ryoma se sentó un momento para mirar fuera de las rejas de la azotea. Desde ahí solo se veía la copa de lo árboles, pero igual le tranquilizaba. Luego se paró a mirar fuera de las rejas. Vio a todos los estudiantes, sin poder reconocer uno de otro por la altura, además su memoria nunca le ayudaba en ese tipo de cosas. Harto de el silencio, bajo las escaleras a el comedor de la escuela. De lejos pudo ver a... Cual era su nombre? "_Bah... Como olvidarlo si siempre esta en los entrenamientos de el club de tenis..."_ La otra chica le empieza a hacer señas con la mano escandalosamente, pero Ryoma solo se da la media vuelta a la mesa donde esta Momoshiro.

Como ya había comido algo, sólo apoyo sus brazos en la superficie de la mesa, y ocultó su cara entre esto.

-Echizen! Que cuentas:) -. Momoshiro le saluda alegremente desde su puesto.

-Nada...

-Que ya has comido Ochibi? -. Le pregunta Eiji que también estaba en la mesa.

-Si, además... Ni hambre tengo. -. Respondió sentándose correctamente.

-Mm... Andas muy raro últimamente Ryoma, Seguro que estas bien?. -. Pregunta preocupado Syusuke de al lado de Eiji.

-Betsuni ¬¬...

-RYOMA ESTÁ ENAMORADO! -. Gritó Eiji parándose de su asiento, haciendo que todos le vieran apuntar con el dedo índice a Ryoma.

-QUE DICES? -. Ryoma se para de la misma forma brusca en la que Eiji lo hizo golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que todas las bandejas se sacudieran... Algunos las alcanzaron a detener, pero otros no...

-SI! Estas enamorado, no hay otra razón por la cual estés tan atontado últimamente -. Asintió con la cabeza a sus propias palabras cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo único que faltaba... -. Ryoma se volvió a sentar haciendo que todas las miradas se desviaran a donde pertenecían y comenzaran los pequeños susurros por ahí.

-No crees lo mismo Syuichirou?

-Ehm... Eiji, será mejor que dejes a Ryoma tranquilo n.nU

-Es cierto lo que dice Eiji, Ryoma? De verdad estas enamorado! -. Preguntó Momoshiro sacudiendo la mesa entera –por segunda vez-.

-No ¬¬... Yo nunca he dicho tal estupidez.

-Después de todo, yo creo que Eiji tiene la razón. Rara vez la tiene, pero esta vez pareció acertar, Nee Ryoma? -. Syusuke le sonreía de una manera terrorífica al pequeño Ryoma que ya no soportaba los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Esta bien! Me largo de aquí!. No se que se han tomado hoy, pero estoy seguro que no lo deben volver a tomar ¬¬. -. Ryoma se para de la mesa y camina hacía el patio de el colegio, para deshacerse de cualquier comentario.

-¡Ryoma-sama! n.n -. Grita Tomoka cuando ve que Ryoma pasa a su lado. -. Cómo estás el día de hoy Príncipe Ryoma?

-Ahg... -. Ryoma tironeaba con la chica para que le soltase, pero esta solo sonreía y le apretaba más fuerte.-. Te quieres... soltar?

-Jm Jm n.n. -. Luego Ryoma ve a Sakuno que estaba detrás de Tomoka.

-Me quieres... Ayudar? -. Le preguntó con dificultad a la chica de trenzas.

-Eh.. Tomoka, ya esta bien n.n deja respirar al pobre Ryoma. -. Se le acercó a su amiga, cumpliendo con el auxilio de Ryoma. Rápidamente ya se vio fuera de el agarre de la chica.

-Jum.. Gracias. -. Le dijo a Sakuno, y luego salió de el comedor.

Caminó por el patio hasta llegar a unas bancas. Se sentó apoyándose en sus manos encogiendo los hombros.

No más Daisuke en el día.. No más problemas...¿Cierto?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego, se encontró con Momoshiro y se fueron conversando hasta los vestidores del club de tenis después de clases.

Ryoma al entrar vio que ahí estaba Daisuke, que ya se había familiarizado con muchos del club. Dejo caer pesadamente su bolso en la banca justo al lado de donde estaba sentado Daisuke sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Uy... Sigues de mal humor Ochibi? Es por lo del almuerzo? -. Le pregunta Eiji mirando desde al lado de Daisuke con quien conversaba.

-Eiji! -. Dijo Daisuke girando hacía el nombrado. -. No debes sacar CONCLUSIONES ADELANTADAS. Al crío le molesta -. Continúo en un tono sarcástico.

-Ja...No Eiji, no es así. -. Respondió molesto Ryoma en tanto seguía con lo de su bolso, ignorando a Daisuke.

-Nya! Saben algo que yo no! ¬¬

-Saber que? -. Discutió Ryoma despreocupado.

-Daisuke recién entro al club, y tu ya estas peleando con él! -. Eiji defendía a Daisuke, pero Ryoma sólo lo miraba con odio profundo.

-No es mi culpa...

-Claro que no Echizen... Si tu eres tan perfecto.-. Dijo Daisuke con insolencia. -. Y tan l... -. Iba a continuar pero Syusuke les interrumpe.

-Disculpen, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear por estupideces, no creen?. -. Les dijo pacíficamente.

-Claro ¬¬. -. Ryoma que estaba listo, en un dos por tres, abandonó el lugar.

-Cuéntanos Daisuke, que ha pasado con ochibi?

-Nada... Olvídalo n...nU.

El entrenamiento se desarrolló como de costumbre, Daisuke en ningún momento falló, comenzaba a aguantar al igual que todos los titulares.

En cuanto a Ryoma, cada vez que se miraban el príncipe achicaba los ojos de furia, y Daisuke solo le sonreía felizmente.

-Echizen, Que te pasa conmigo?... Porque me has mirado así durante todo el entrenamiento?. -. Daisuke tomó suavemente el brazo de Ryoma haciendo que girara, no estaba casi nadie cerca... Muchos ya se dirigían a los vestidores por que las prácticas ya terminaban.

-Y que quieres?... Que te felicite después de lo que me hiciste? Baka...

-Si es que te gustó, si.-. Le dijo Daisuke mirándolo fijamente... "_que lindos ojos_"..., pero aparte de eso, de nuevo había tomado la distancia suficiente como para que Ryoma empezara a ponerse nervioso.

-OYE!. QUE LE HACES A RYOMA!. -. De la nada hizo apareció Momoshiro, apuntando a Daisuke que le miraba indiferente.

-Uhm.. -. Cruzó sus brazos en su nuca, cuando ya se había apartado de Ryoma -. No le hacía nada -.-...

-Y PORQUE TE GANAS TAN CERCA DE ÉL! -. Cuestionó de nuevo, muy preocupado por su amigo.

-Por que quise.. Nada más.. Tiene algo de malo? -. Daisuke dejo ver toda su molestia en sus ojos celestes.

-WOOOO! Claro que sí! Tú!... Tú eres un sinvergüenza! Y si te le sigues acercando mucho a Ryoma, lo único que vas a lograr, va a ser que lleguemos a las nacionales sin él! o.ó!

-Y que tienen que ver las Nacionales con todo esto?... -. Levantó un ceja aún más molesto.

-E-¡!.. Es que--! ... Pues!...En este momento no importa!... Sólo créeme u.ú

-Bueno.. Después de todo, Ryoma ve si es que le molesta que me acerque o no...

-GH! Claro que me molesta! Menos mal uno de ustedes dos se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí!... Están discutiendo por una estupidez!... u.U.

-No es una estupidez! Por que este pervertido se quiere aprovechar de ti!

-Que has dicho?... -. Se acerca amenazante a Momoshiro -. Yo me aprovechó de quién quiero.. Pero aún así, ten el valor de repetir eso!

-Que: "ESTE PERVERTIDO SE QUIERE APROVECHAR DE-- -. Momoshiro no pudo terminar su oración por que ya había recibido un golpe en la mejilla de Daisuke.

-Como cabreas, pendejo...

-Daisuke! ¬¬ No ves que te pueden echar del club por esto?..

-Ah, llorarías si me voy? n.n -. Ya que Momoshiro estaba en el suelo Daisuke se acerca más a Ryoma.

-No! Pero... Bueno.. No importa... Pero Momoshiro es mi amigo! No tenías derecho a pegarle!... -. Ryoma corre hasta donde estaba Momo. -. Momoshiro... Te puedes levantar?

-Si... Si puedo... Por que tengo que matar a ese-- -. Ryoma lo toma de los hombros cuando se quiso levantar.

-Cálmate... No le sigas el juego -.-...

-Pero es que--!

-Momoshiro! -. Ejerció más fuerza sobre sus hombros -. Acompáñame a casa... si?

-Ahg... Esta bien.. Vamos.. -. Se para con brusquedad tomando camino a los vestidores.

Ambos se estaban alejando y Ryoma voltea a ver a Daisuke... Y este le hace una simple seña con la mano.

------------

Eran las 8:13, y Ryoma llegaba a Seigaku para la jornada común de clases. Se acercaba a la entrada... Y entre deseaba que estuviera Daisuke por ahí, por que o sino no le vería hasta al final de clases, por la diferencia de niveles, Daisuke estaba en un bloque más lejano que el de los séptimos grados.

Ya estaba frente a la entrada... Y ni un rastro de sus ojos celestes... Aparte de una chica que se acercaba por ahí.. Pero sus ojos eran sólo celestes... no como los de Daisuke.

Resignado entra a clases. Muy silenciosamente como lo hacía siempre, algo le hablaba Horio, pero no entendía muy bien que. Además, no era algo fuera de lo común no ponerle atención. Horio seguía y seguía hablando, hasta que sus clases comenzaron. Sintió un peso en el estómago por tener que estar ahí una eternidad... Sería tan aburrido...

**No me interroguen acerca de cómo salió esto T-T**

**Sólo les diré... Que lo escribí hace tiempo.. y me moría por ponerlo acá... Tengo miedo TT.TT... Por las clases, creo que la actualización demorará mucho. Gracias n.n... adiós.**


	2. Besos y besos robados

**#2: Miedo, correr, besar y besos robados. **

Ryoma paseaba por la escuela entera antes de su primera clase, los pasillos estaban vacíos y por la falta de luz en algunos tramos, hasta creyó sentir un poco de frío. Siguió caminando tranquilamente, mirando dentro de los salones cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese lugar? ¿Por qué no había nadie?.. No le quedaba más que pensar que de pronto aparecería un monstruo, o.. o un vampiro de alguna esquina, por que todo se veía como una escena de una película de terror. Y el problema más grande fue que su cabeza acertaba, unos pasos débiles se escuchabas por una intercepción de el área... Eran lentos, y se escuchaban "reales". Ryoma miró por uno de los ventanales, vio que el cielo estaba sumamente despejado y brillante, también se veía parte de un edificio de la escuela... Pero el sol sólo alumbraba hasta la parte de atrás de donde estaba, desde ahí sólo podía disfrutar de cómo brillaba su reflejo en el edificio claro. De nuevo los pasos... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento maldijo a todos los directores de cine que le daban ideas de cómo podía ser su muerte en ese instante... Más cerca y más rápidos...

El príncipe apuró el paso para no encontrarse con sea lo que sea que fuera "eso". Puso su mejor cara de valentía... Aunque por dentro estuviera hecho un verdadero cobarde, deseo hasta tener una raqueta en sus manos para defenderse... o el valor para defenderse... pero no importaba eso ahora, las cosas empeoraban... El molesto y aterrador ruido de una cadena golpearse contra otro metal se escuchaba junto a los pasos, como si alguien jugara de manera maléfica con ella, en planeando una muerte ajena.

Retrocedió un metro, sacudió su cabeza negando el miedo que le recorría.. Y cuando ambos sonidos se escuchaban a la vuelta de una esquina en el pasillo, Ryoma se detuvo, dejando unos desarmaos mechones de cabello verdosos por sus mejillas.

Vio la sombra por un espacio que se podía ver de la intercepción del pasillo, sea quien sea se había detenido, y Ryoma no pudo evitar el impulso de dejarse caer en el suelo pesadamente, se quedo mirando fijo hasta la sombra que apenas se asomaba. Sus ojos dorados con destellos de pánico, sin dejar la ternura en sus delicadas facciones. Sintió el frío imaginario por segunda vez...

-Nn—Nh--... (Traga saliva ruidosamente) -. Hasta trató de hablar, pero no pudo...Escuchó a la cadena moverse nuevamente, Ryoma cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor. De inmediato se detuvieron los pasos, comenzaron. "_No quiero veeeeeeer..._"

Se le acercaba. Sintió como aquella persona estaba enfrente.

-Te pasa algo malo Echizen?... -. Al escuchar esto, Ryoma abrió un ojo aliviado, pero a la vez hastiado.

-TÚ! ¬¬... -. Al abrir ambos ojos vio por completo a Daisuke que le miraba algo serio, aún con una cadena en su mano derecha que llevaba un par de llaves atadas.

-Que haces?... Limpias el suelo? -. Miró desentendido a Ryoma que seguía en el piso de el pasillo.

-Baka ¬¬...

-No entiendo u.U... ¿Qué te paso ahora?...

-Nada ¬¬... -. Se levanta de la superficie enojado, le pasa por el lado estrellando bruscamente –Si es que fuera más alto ambos hombros- su hombro con el antebrazo de Daisuke haciendo que por el golpe este se volteara.

-Oyeee... -. Le toma el brazo impidiendo que camine. -. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te irías tan fácilmente? -. Ryoma vuelve su cara a ver la terrorífica sonrisa que manifestaba.

-Que?... Acaso se supone que te tengo que temer?

-Hace un rato parecías tener miedo, y de mí.

-Que?.. Yo? Miedo, De que cosa iba yo a tener miedo? Cuando sentí miedo? No recuerdo eso. De que iba a tener miedo? U.u. -. Repitió Ryoma, según él, "fingiendo perfectamente".

Pero Daisuke sólo rió, y sin dudarlo llevó a Ryoma hasta la pared blanquecina de las galerías.

-..!.. ¬¬. Daisuke... Si me haces algo, yo llamaré a Momo!

-Jaja.. Momoshiro?-. Cantó impertinentemente -... Que acaso no viste que con un solo golpe puedo deshacerme de él?

-Ah sí?..JA, Pues yo de uno también puedo deshacerme de ti. -. Rió insolentemente, pues no podía olvidar ese golpe XD.

-Mmm... Yo no quisiera golpearte Ryoma.

-No tienes porque ¬¬.

-Entonces dices que te quedarás quieto:).

-Que! NO! Déjame ¬¬.

-Esta bien... esta bien u.u.. Además, estoy atrasado... -. Besa dulcemente los labios de Ryoma, bastante rápido y superficial. -. Adiós :).

-Ahg... ¬¬. -. Observa la salida de Daisuke por ese horrible pasillo.

"_Imbecil... ¬¬" _Sigue su camino hasta su próxima hora, y escucha el molesto ruido de el timbre. "_Diablos!"_

-----------------------------------:

Ya terminaba la jornada de clases, y Ryoma iba hasta la salida.

-Ryomaaaaaaaa! -. Dicho volteó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Que tarde...

-Ja... Lo siento, es que tuve un problema con un compañero. Pero bueno!... Nada importante n..n. Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -. Ryoma enrojeció tiernamente.

-Claro, vamos. -. Comenzó a caminar, esperando que el viento aliviara el color en sus mejillas.

-Cómo estuvo tu día de hoy? No te vi en el almuerzo, suponga dormías en la azotea -. Momoshiro mira dulcemente a Ryoma sonriendo ante el comentario. Y este asiente con la cabeza.

-Hoy fue un día como todos... Hiciste algo más aparte de pelear con tus compañeros de salón?

-Uhm u.ú... Fue un estúpido malentendido, no fue mi culpa.

-Mmmm.. Claro, de eso no hay duda... -. Rió mirando al frente -. Te digo algo?

-Si?

-Hoy extrañé las prácticas... -. Suspira silenciosamente.

-Aa.. No te miento, yo también...Me da energía extra pelear con Kaoru o bromear con Eiji u.u

-Jm... -. Silenció después de cierta "risita"-. ... Quiero jugar... -. Muy feliz mira a Momoshiro, y este sabiendo a que iba tal comentario también sonrió.

-Esta bien... pero no llores luego...

-JA! Llorar?.. Crees que tu me harás perder? -. Cambia su camino hasta las chanchas de tenis.

-AjajajaJAaaa Echizen, Y que acaso crees que esta vez te dejaré ganar? Eso era antes...

- Será mejor que hables luego...

-Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? Dobles? O Sencillos? -. Trataba de aclararse Momoshiro ya estando en las canchas con Ryoma, pero es que desde que hicieron más canchas, ya no sabían que jugar.

-YA! Esta bien! pero cállate.. Yo opino que quiero jugar dobles u.ú.

-QUÉ! Dobles? Estas tonto? ... Eres pésimo en dobles!

-¬¬... Por eso, quiero jugar... además.. -. Le hace una seña con su dedo índice para que se acerque. Le dice unas cosas al oído y ríe satisfecho.

-AaaAhh.. Buen... Tienes razón xD. A las canchas de dobles!. -. Ambos caminaron unos metros para saber quienes eran sus oponentes, luego de confirmarlo comienzan a jugar.

Momoshiro y Ryoma impusieron su técnica de gestos en la cancha, así, si la pelota llegaba en medio de ambos ya podrían avisarse quién la tomaba.

Había sido un primer juego muy fácil, no se iban a ir hasta encontrar oponentes de verdad.

-No os creáis mucho por haber ganado solo un par de juegos.. -. Comentó desde una esquina de la cancha, donde podía ver perfectamente el juego de Ryoma y Momoshiro.

-Kamio:O

-...

-Van a aceptar jugar contra nosotros?. -. Preguntó Kamio acercándose más a la pareja, acompañado de Ibu. -. Además... LO DE MI BICICLETA NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!

-Que! -. Chilló -. Sigues con eso? Te he dicho que no fue mi culpa!

-No te hagas el tonto y juega contra nosotros! -. Ryoma observaba como ambos peleaban. Kamio con su usual humor, y Momoshiro que se defendía gritando de igual manera que el pelirrojo. Se acercó a Momo pinchando su hombro.

-Podemos jugar ya?... -. Preguntó en desanimo.

-Eh?.. Ejhm.. Digo, claro... Vamos a ganar:D -. Ryoma sólo caminó hasta el lado contrario de la cancha para no hacer más demora. Kamio y Momoshiro no hacían caso, seguían peleando. Ibu, miraba a Kamio desde su lado de la cancha muy enfadado, y al lanzarle su raqueta en la cabeza este tomó posición en la cancha.

La pareja de Seigaku tenía el primer servicio, Ryoma no desaprovechó esta oportunidad.

-Que jodido saque... -. Maldijó en voz baja al no devolver el saque twist que tomó... 4 puntos.

-Que? Eso fue todo! Ya perdimos? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!. -. Gritaba Kamio, después de tirar su raqueta contra la superficie de la cancha.

-AAA! Ganamos! n.n! Ryomaaa! -. Momoshiro al otro lado de la cancha festejaba, y entre el alboroto, maldiciones y de más, abrazó a Ryoma.

-Eso fue trampa! Ibu! Lo viste! SHINJI?

-Fue muy fácil.. Aun les falta mucho -. Rió Ryoma como era costumbre, y vio a Momo que estaba muy feliz. En otro abrazo se le acerca a Ryoma, pero esta vez robando de su boca un suave y rápido beso. Momoshiro después de esto, va hasta donde estaban Ibu y Kamio a reírse de ellos.

-Momo.. .-. Susurró muy suave, con un tono de tristeza.. -. Que... fue eso.. ?.. -. Observaba como este a metros de él reía y peleaba con Kamio, sin darle importancia a tal acto. "_No fue a propósito?..."_

Miraba desde una de las bancas lejanas a la cancha dónde jugaban, Daisuke. Ve a Momoshiro besar a Ryoma y este aparte de sonrojado, no parecía desagradecido.

_:-----------------------------:_

Ya estaba oscuro en las calles, sólo la iluminación pública y la naranja luz de el sol en el horizonte aclaraban un poco. Ryoma y Momoshiro ya se marchaban de las canchas. Ryoma no había hablado más de el tema.. Pero se moría de curiosidad.

-Momo... -. Habla en valor y firmemente.

-Dime Ryoma?.

-Por que has hecho eso? -. Gritó parándose frente él deteniendo su paso.

-Que cosa? -. Momo miraba a Ryoma confundido.

-No te hagas! Sabes perfectamente que fue!

-Te refieres a que te bese? -. Preguntó relajado. Ryoma hizo un gesto de disgusto y se calmó un poco.

-Claro. Explícame.

-No se que no está claro... :Roll Eyes Confundido:

-Por que lo hiciste! -. Pareció de nuevo retomar sus nervios.

-Por que se me entró la gana.. Además debía liberar mi felicidad :).

-No me parece bien Momo... Eso-- -. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos. Da vuelta y corre en dirección opuesta de Momoshiro.

-Ryoma! Cálmate! Yo nunca lo volveré a hacer! -. Trató de llamar pero Ryoma no se detuvo-. ... Hablo en serio -.-... Uhm... Será tonto.. -. Momoshiro se aleja de allí, caminado tranquilamente. No había nadie en las calles. Miraba al frente, aguantando el frío, tratando de ubicarse lo mejor posible en aquellas calles. Pero algo que no le ayudo mucho fue sentir a alguien detrás suyo.

-Eh? -. Dijo torpemente y volteó a ver quién era. -. Y tu? Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a jugar tenis y presencie cierto acto... -. Caminó acercándose -. Algo que no me gustó en lo absoluto.

-Ah si?.. Y me importa por qué?

-Por que te estas metiendo en medio.

-En medio?... Y de que?

-De Ryoma y yo.

-Ryoma y tú?... Perdona... JAJAJAJA xD.. Primero, Ryoma es sólo mi amigo y desde hace mucho tiempo... Ahora que tu estés a la siga de él no me importa.. A menos que le hagas daño.. O **no** le guste algo que hiciste.

-Estas seguro?... Y para eso tienes que besarlo? -. Se acercó hasta estar frente su cara, sólo centímetros les separaban. En los que Daisuke no escondía la ira, dejando ver un mar de celos en sus ojos celestes.

-Ay que lío -.-... Cual de los dos es peor!... Fue sólo un beso.. Ahora, me tengo que ir. -. Voltea. Instantáneamente Daisuke le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Estas seguro..? Que no sientes **nada**, por Ryo-chan? -. Susurró firmemente debido a la cercanía.

-Seguro... -. Sigue su camino sin voltear a verlo. Dándole una respuesta segura y fría.

-Que imbécil.. -. Dice sin asegurar que el otro no le escuche.

-Oí eso! -. Dijo ya a los varios metros que les separaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Abre un ojo perezosamente, día sábado en la mañana y podía dormir todo lo que quisiera, Se voltea quedando boca arriba en la cama, y escucha como algo cayó al suelo.

-MiaUw!

-Eh? -. Se sienta y mira. -. Lo siento Karupin...

Se vuelve a la cama a dormir, hundiéndose cómodamente en la almohada.

Deseando poder volver a caer dormido, recuerdos de el día anterior venían a su cabeza. Sobre el beso que Momoshiro le había dado.. Y no sólo eso, las ya varias veces que Daisuke le había besado... Ryoma no se esperaba que Momoshiro sintiera algo por él... No podía decir que le decepcionaba o molestaba, habían sido amigos hace mucho tiempo. Pero aún así...No sabría que hacer con algo así. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era rogar al cielo para que de verdad haya sido "sólo un beso".

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Luego del mediodía, Ryoma salió de su casa. No quería pasar el día sábado rodeado de gente sin hacer nada, sólo le gustaba estar con los chicos del club que efectivamente eran sus amigos. Pero ahora se dirigió al parque, llevando consigo su raqueta por si es que podía entrenar contra un muro.

Ya en el parque se recostó en el pasto a dormir, sin antes haber comprado un refresco.

Era un lindo día, el mejor día para dormir al aire libre. Además había escogido el lugar más aislado de todo ruido en el parque.

Cayendo en sueño... sin poder abrir nuevamente los ojos... sintiendo cosquillas por la hierba... leves rayitos de sol que llegaban hasta su ojos de entre los árboles bajo los que estaba instalado... Descansa la mandíbula entreabriendo sus labios.. cayendo en sueño... Sintiendo el aroma de él parque... Cayendo en sue---

¡POM!

Ryoma se levanta rápidamente por el susto, acariciando en curación su frente golpeada... Busca con la mirada alrededor que fue lo que provocó tal golpe.. "_Una pelota de tenis?"_

Va a recoger la pelota cuando escucha aquella voz.

-Disculpa... Esa pelota es mía.. -. Voltea a ver molesto.

-Ah... Si es que supieras como controlar tu fuerza.. o simplemente como jugar.. "_Mada mada dane_"-. En un rápido movimiento le lanza la pelota, que aún así con la distancia no perdía fuerza.

-Eh.. -. Avanza un paso estirando torpemente sus brazos para alcanzar la pelota. -. Yo lo siento Ryoma... No quise... Es que.. De verdad lo siento muchísimo!

-No importa.. -. Ryoma vuelve al suelo para recostarse... Muy molesto. "_Desearía que fueras otra persona Sakuno..."_

-Ehm.. Ryoma? -. Pregunto un poco tímida.

-Mm?

-Que harás? -. Ryoma abre un solo ojo viéndola.

-Pues dormir.. Que más?

-Es que me preguntaba si es que quisieras venir conmigo a tomar algo. -. Ryoma escucha descuidado su propuesta.. Esta vez con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Mmmmmm...

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ryoma acompañaba a la chica de trenzas en una cafetería cerca de el parque. Sakuno más descansada que antes, sin movimientos en falso como acostumbraba.

-Dime Ryoma.. Como es vuestro nuevo compañero?

-Daisuke dices?.. -. Dijo inmediato a su pregunta a lo que Sakuno asiente frágilmente -. El es un poco molesto.. Pero no tengo nada contra él... Supongo que es así y punto.

-Ah... Mi abuela me ha contado, que perdió un partido contra Syusuke... Has jugado contra él? -. Mira desde su asiento fuera de el ventanal de vidrio frente al que estaban sentados.

-No... Pero aún así se que le falta. -. Tomó un sorbo de jugo desde la pajita del vaso.

-Oh... Ya veo -. Rió dulcemente cargando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No lo conoces?

-S-sí... Yo lo conozco... Más de una vez a estado en nuestra casa. A mi me pareció muy amable. -. Afirmó sonriéndole de frente a Ryoma, quién miraba todo el lugar.

-Ja... Amable?... A mi me pareció lo contrario. Pero bueno.. Cada uno con su opinión..-. Silenció un momento, miraba fuera de la mesa hasta las murallas decoradas con un lindo tapiz -. Sabes?.. Nunca antes había estado aquí. -. Le dedica una sonrisa a Sakuno, que le sonríe de vuelta.

-Y te ha gustado?

-La verdad?... Sí... Es un lugar muy lindo. -. Sakuno agradecida de los lindos comentarios de Ryoma, los cuales no podía ver a menudo, bebe otro sorbo de su té helado.

Ambos conversaron largo rato. Ryoma no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario sobre el tenis de Sakuno y esta sonreía muy feliz todo el tiempo.

-Por que fue que hoy no has estado con Momoshiro?... Yo siempre te he visto con él...

-Mm... No lo sé... Quizás sólo quería estar sólo.

-Ah.. Yo.. Lo siento.. Quizás no fue bueno.. Todo por culpa de mi pelota...Ryoma debí haber dejado que durmieras...

-No te preocupes Sakuno... No has hecho nada mal... Sólo iba a dormir por que no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Ahm.. -. Suelta una pequeña risita -. Aún así disculpa.

-Ya esta bien... Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Hasta que no me sienta culpable Ryoma u.u...

-(Suspira) No tienes por que sentirte culpable... -. El príncipe sonríe, tranquilizando un poco a Sakuno, cual era su fin, pero un poco... Por que tal amabilidad no era común en él. Aún así, luego de notar esto, las mejillas de la chica de trenzas toman sonrojo.

-Ahm... Ryoma, ya llevamos mucho rato hablando... -. Mira la pila de vasos con restos de una variedad inmensa de jugos, y a su lado una de vasos con gotitas de té dentro.

-Es cierto... Quieres que te acompañe? -. Sakuno ya estaba asustada de verdad, Ryoma no se comportaba como siempre, aunque de vez en cuando su cara se tornara fría como siempre... A ella se dirigía muy suavemente, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Te lo agradecería mucho Ryoma.. -. Ambos salen de la cafetería, sin abandonar ciertos temas de conversación... Afuera hacía un poco de frío, calculaba eran las 6PM, llevaban juntos largo rato... Y lo más extraño era que... ESTABAN JUNTOS! Lo primero que se hubiera esperado de Ryoma, fue que le ignorara... Pero algo le hizo cambiar de parecer. Con Sakuno hablaba de cosas que no le interesaban.. O le podían recordar a los malos ratos de la semana... Pero le hacía sentir bien las ganas de la chica, las ganas de estar con él. Pues Ryoma siempre supo que ella estaba enamorada de él... Él no podía hacer nada al respecto por que la chica no le gustaba, pero tampoco podría ser cruel... Ella era dulce... No le besaba sin su permiso o acorralaba por ahí... "_Quizás eso se debe hacer cuando estas enamorado... Actuar como ella_..."

-Me alegra que me hayas acompañado Ryoma, venir hasta acá sola, hubiera sido aburrido... -. Una brisa recorría su cara y jugaba con su flequillo mientras agradecía a Ryoma, en parte por aguantarle... y por ser cortés.

-No es nada...

-Nos vemos el día lunes Ryoma. Ten cuidado n.n. -. Da la vuelta hasta la entrada de su casa. Dejando a Ryoma a unos metros... Volteo a verlo, pero al hacerlo ya no estaba allí... "_Ryoma... es mi culpa no ser importante para ti.. No es cierto?..."_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ryoma seguía caminando por la calle... El cielo y su lindo contraste anaranjado en la lejanía eran su paisaje más lindo... La brisa helada que sentía en su cara y ante brazos por estar descubierto. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los adoquines de la calle tenían el reflejo naranja, el mismo que tenían sus ojos dorados en ese momento. Vio las canchas de tenis callejero, escuchó las voces que venían de ellas y se acercó.

Habían muchas personas, hasta algunas que había visto antes pero no se acercó a hablarles.

-Ryoma. -. Éste asustado volteó, no se esperaba que alguien le hablara desde su espalda y tan cerca de su oreja.

-Ay... Tú u.u…. Que no ves que me asusto si haces eso! -. Regañó.

-Si ví... -. Divertido abraza a Ryoma, tomándolo de su cintura y agachándose hasta su hombro.

-Ahgg... Ya esta bien.. Suelta... -. Dejó sus manos en los hombros de Daisuke, sin aplicar fuerza para ser soltado, y automáticamente a sus mejillas vino el color rosa.

-Es tarde como para que estés solo en la calle... -. Sin intenciones de soltar cambia de tema.

-Eso no importa... Yo me sé cuidar solo...

-Y te sabes cuidar de mí?

-Ya empezarás?... :S -. Dijo sólidamente pero estaba complicado por sus palabras.

-No si no quieres... -. Hizo una pausa en la que sus manos bajaban hasta los costados de las caderas de Ryoma separándose un centímetro.-. Pero no me podré aguantar... -. Divertido, miraba a Ryoma rozando ambas narices por la cercanía. -. Si me dices que si quieres, te besaré... Pero si es que no quieres cachorrillo, no lo haré... -. Susurró.

-Mejor... Me voy a casa... Ya dijiste, es tarde... "_No digas que sí No digas que sí No digas que sí No digas que sí No digas que sí No digas que sí!" _. Negaba en su cabeza, pero a la vez se moría por aquel beso.

-Quieres?...

-No... -. Habló muy bajito, apretando sus ojos.

-Por favor... Yo sí... -. Lleva una de sus manos hasta la cara de Ryoma, deteniendo que quiera escapar durante le besaba... Pero este no lo hacía, sólo se dejaba. Daisuke se fue separando de él con pequeños besitos en el borde de sus labios.

Ryoma, que había estado quieto y silencioso, quitó las manos de Daisuke de su cuerpo.

-Ya esta... No te dije que lo hicieras... -. Agacha la cabeza, para que Daisuke no vea lo sonrojado que estaba, y sin esperar respuesta corre fuera de las canchas, entre los árboles.

-Ryo-chan!... No te vayas a enojar por favor! -. Sin esperar un segundo, Daisuke corre tras Ryoma. Después de seguirlo de entre unos arbustos por ínfimos segundos, estuvo a unos metros de él, estiro su mano y agarró su polera blanca con rojo atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo, pero con el impulso, ambos rodaron un par de metros más lejos.

-Da—AU!.. -. Tomó su rodilla que tenía una herida. -. Duele... Ves lo que haces? Para que me sigues?... Tu también te has hecho una! -. Mira como Daisuke se tomaba la muñeca donde tenía un rasguño.

-No hagas alharaca Ryo-chan. -. Gatea hasta donde estaba sentado Ryoma y besa por segunda vez sus labios. Pero este con un lento movimiento de su mano, hace que se separe.

-No te vayas Ryo-chan... Yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

-Claro.. Por que no tomas en cuenta si es que me gusta que me beses a cada segundo?.. Que te hace pensar que me gustas Daisuke? -. Ryoma se levanta, y Daisuke pone su mirada más inocente.

-Yo... A mi no me importa si me quieres o no Ryoma... Que no ves que al verte, me entran tremendas ganas de besarte:(

-Y que no ves que al verte me dan tremendas ganas de correr. -. Imitó enojado. -. Si tanto quieres...besarme... Entiéndeme y déjame correr en paz. -. Camina entre los árboles hasta la salida, sin decir más... Mintiendo, y molestándose a sí mismo.

"Él no es normal... Preferiría que se tratara de cualquier otra persona... ENAMORARME DE OTRA PERSONA!"

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Me he entretenido mucho escribiendo esto... (Tengo problemas de orden... Primero escribí el cuarto capitulo.. luego el primero y este) Quise ir rápido... Para compensar el primero.. que ni revise y tenía faltas enormes.. Y si este las tiene.. Lo siento.. Es que me entusiasme en otras cosas que no es la ortografía n.n. Gracias por leer :). **

**Desearía que me dijeran si es que voy demasiado rápido... Es que me falta experiencia.. Y en FRIENDLESS creo voy muy lento x.x.. Me refiero.. 5 capítulos y no pasa nada.**

**Aquí hay.. un pequeeeeeño momoxryo, y más pequeño aún el ryoxsaku. Que esta última pareja no me gusta mucho, pero a muchas si n.n.**

**Cualquier opinión es bienvenida :). **

**Hasta el próximo, Daisuke les manda "besos seductores" dice xD. **


	3. Be straight

**Cap. No. 3: Be straight **

Ryoma llega hasta su casa ya muy tarde.. Había dado una vuelta por un parque que estaba lejos de su casa, ha hacer definitivamente nada, sólo quería "escapar", algo que no le funcionó de todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza. Sin dar más vuelta a estos asuntos, se recostó en su cama... Sin ganas de desvestirse. Mañana sería día domingo así que podría dormir cuanto quisiera.

"_Desde cuando todo se torno tan molesto?._.." Pensaba desde su cama mirando hasta la ventana... Veía el oscuro cielo... 22PM... No había más que una estrella desde su vista. "_Cállate.. cinco estúpidas estrellas más no te aclararan tu mente_..." Se regañó al desear ver el amplio cielo decorado con estrellas... Todo, y todas compitiendo en brillar, ver las que parecían rojizas y compararlas con personas... Las más persistentes, líderes y débiles que conociera.

Posó un dedo en su frente..

"_Después de haberme rendido.. esto es lo que pasa. Me rendí evitando este lío...Un estado de confusión y estupidez._ "

Se mantuvo así... Por largo rato, descansando.

Posteriormente escuchó un ruido que venía desde fuera de la casa. No le presto atención, pero le había "despertado" y decidió acostarse a dormir (despertado de su descanso, aclaro).

Estaba en plan de quitarse su polera, cuando volvió a escuchar algo. Era como el rechinamiento de la madera. Se asomó por la venta Este de su habitación a oscuras. No vio nada se rindió y cerró la ventana enojado. Volvió a lo de su polera cuando en la ventana Norte distinguió una figura. Caminó sin temor hasta allá aún con una mano presionando su ropa y abrió la ventana.

Como era siempre..

-Momo... -. Masculló.

-Hola Ryoma :). -. Saludó alegre. -. Puedo entrar?

-Eh... Sí... -. Respondió no muy convencido. Se hizo a un lado para que este brincará dentro.

-Sabía que querías que hablara contigo.. Por eso vine.

-Hasta cuando -.-... Hay una puerta en la entrada, no te fijaste?-. Discutió enojado yendo a prender el interruptor.

-No... -. Dijo despacio deteniendo la mano de Ryoma suavemente en el interruptor. -. No es necesario... -. Ryoma se sonroja por esto, y agradeciéndole internamente a la vez.

-Bueno... -. Nervioso se aparta y se sienta en su cama.

-Ryoma yo no quería que te enojarás como lo hiciste -. Le dijo un poco entristecido, pero muy al estilo Momo.

-No.. olvídalo..

-Es que en serio! Yo te besé sin importancia alguna... Lo **último** que quise fue molestarte...

-Te repito.. no hay problema.. -. Rascó su mejilla un poco incomodo.

-No lo volveré a hacer... -. Insistió.

-Ya déjalo n.nU

-No! Es que va en serio!

-Si se.. Pero ya dije que esta bien.. entendí... -. Dijo calmado, haciendo de su última palabra un pequeño y triste murmullo.

-Que bueno Echizen u.u.. Además... -. Iba a seguir con sus explicaciones pero Ryoma le detuvo con un siseo. Girándose a ver su cara, los ojos violáceos que brillaban con la tenue iluminación.

-Ya... Basta de eso.. Cálmate.. respira lento... y... Vuelve a hacerlo... -. Dijo sin temor alguno.

Suspiró relajándose – o.u Qué que!...

-Ven...un poco.. -. Se acerca a Momoshiro muy suavemente, se sienta sobre él y empieza dando pequeños besos en sus labios, casi roces, a la vez con sus manos recorría sus hombros y cuello.

-Ryoma, tú... -. Hablaba un poco nervioso o confundido, sin intentos de frenarlo, pero aún no asimilaba que es lo que pasa, y sin esperar a "asimilarlo" llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Ryoma, respondiéndole.

-Después... -. Continuó, abriendo más su boca, jugando con los labios de Momoshiro a un estilo que nunca se habría imaginado en si mismo.

"No es algo para continuar, yo no te quería continuar amando, y no lo hice. Es el problema con mi orgullo Momoshiro".

Que acaso Ryoma perdería algo en ese beso? Momoshiro?. Ryoma ahora se sentía con la valentía de admitir mentalmente que antes sentía una no muy extraña atracción por Momo, su compañero y amigo. Pero aunque este asunto haya sido de un grado tal, leve, había penetrado en los sentidos más delicados de Ryoma, dejándole un poco sensible a este tipo de situaciones y abriéndole paso a algo que nunca antes había sentido, a otra persona entrar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos tomando mucho tiempo de meditación de su pequeña mente.

Momoshiro veía el lado malo de la situación... Como buen amigo, no se aprovecharía de los extraños "impulsos" de Ryoma, y éste... nunca actuaría de tal forma.

-Ryoma... -. Lo frenó y este le miraba inocente, como si no hubiera hecho nada, se acomodó más sobre Momoshiro tal si fuera lo más normal del mundo a escuchar que le tenía que decir. -. A ti... Te pasa algo.

-A mí? -. Ryoma ladeo la cabeza en una acción parecida a algo que haría Daisuke.

-¬¬ Acaso estas jugando, o es que esto lo haces todos los días?

-No.. -. Negó en un susurro sentándose al lado de Momoshiro en su cama, sin siquiera inmutarse por lo pasado.

-Claro, Entonces? Qué es? -. Trató de alejar de su cabeza los pensamientos de lo que recién había pasado, calló a las hormonas de un ligero golpe en su brazo izquierdo.

-Nada -.- ... Es que... Claro... "Me entraron las ansias de besarte y también quería expresar mi felicidad..." :P.

-Era por que se me entró la gana y quería liberar mi felicidad u.ú. -. Le corrigió un poco ofendido.

-Oh.. claro, eso cambia mucho las cosas... Ha cambiado mi perspectiva de vista hacía ti y hacía Estados Unidos... -. Dijo usando su tono sarcástico más Echizen.

-Uhm.. Quien puede contigo ¬¬... Por Dios... Y ahora, me vas a decir que pasa? Por que de verdad que venía acá sólo para pedirte disculpas de nuevo.

-Bueno.. Sí, de verdad fue por que se me entraron las ganas... Pero, también como que...

-Como qué que?

-Como que tenía algo de angustia... -. Miró hacía el frente en la oscura habitación.

-Angustia? Por que? Te pasó algo?

-No... O sea.. sí... Pero no es algo importante.. Si no que me trae pensamientos.. malos a la cabeza.

-Malos.. Pervertidos? O.O

-¬¬... Y yo que de verdad te estaba contando.. -. Reclamó bruscamente -. Ahora listo, eso es todo, te puedes ir u.ú.

-Ag! ¬¬ bueno.. tarde o temprano lo sabré... Y, ya que me hechas u.u... Adiós.. -. Sube al marco de la ventana para salir. -. Ah.. Es mejor que "eso" no se repita, no es cierto:).

-Claro... -. Sonrió.

-Adiós!. -. Ya Momoshiro había salido de la casa de Ryoma, de seguro bajando por el árbol quien sabe como, pero como a éste no le importaba nunca le preguntó como lograba subir y bajar sin ninguna raspadura, es más, siempre le regañaba por ir tan tarde.

Ya encontrado su habitación sola, comenzó por cambiarse de ropa y por fin ir a dormir.

"_Que extraño es Momo... De donde salió...?.. ese tipo de comunicación entre nosotros? Eso de que no necesitamos muchas palabras? Es mi impresión o eso fue lo que pasó?... Por que entendí perfectamente cualquier cosa que haya pasado y no haya dicho, como también entendí claramente lo que me dijo, es más, parece que entendió más lo que quise decir que yo mismo... -.- Efecto Daisuke?"_

-------------

Pasado tranquilamente el día domingo. No, tranquilamente no, pero sin ninguna clase de encuentro que le hiciera dormir mal, Ryoma ya estaba hasta el instituto el día lunes. La hora de almuerzo decidió pasarla solo.. Pero era muy tarde...

-Ryoma... -. Llamó delicada, esperando que éste levantará la cabeza a su nombre... Pero no lo hizo.

-Mm? -. Seguía haciendo su tarea atrasada, menos mal existía Horio y sus dos años de experiencia en tenis para recordarle esas cosas.

-Me puedo sentar? -. Dijo haciendo, recién, que Ryoma le mirara.

-_Que--?_ -. Susurró, pero luego al ver a Sakuno trató de frenar su insolente tono. -. Eh--.. Claro...

-No quiero que te molestes por sentarme contigo, pero es que.. Es tan extraño verte solo a esta hora... -. Mira hacía la mesa en donde estaban la mayoría de los titular de seigaku. Como reían entre ellos, incluido Daisuke. -. ... Pensé que te pasaba algo.

-Mmm... Es sólo mi tarea...

-Ah... -. Sonrió, Ryoma no hablaría de algo que le fuera mal. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Ryoma seguía en su tarea, y Sakuno comiendo.

-RYUSAKI PEQUEÑA! -. Gritó alegremente junto a la mesa de Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Ejeje n.nU. Daisuke.. -. Le sonrió también, saludando dulcemente.

Ryoma levanta la vista hasta Daisuke que miraba a Sakuno.

-Tanto tiempo Ryo-chan :).

-¬¬.

-"_...Chan? o.o_"

-Ryoma -. Pasa malcriadamente por encima de la mesa hasta el asiento junto a Ryoma -... No te sientas con el club por que estoy yo ahí:(

-Qué? Por que no.. -. Se voltea y empuja a Daisuke con su pie, pegándole en el hombro -. ¡...Te vas de aquí?

-Que dices?... Es por que no quiero! -. Reemplaza su hombro por su pie para devolverle la presión a Ryoma.

-Ándate! -. Dijo apenas por la fuerza que ejercía.

-Hehehehe n.nU. Qué les pasa? Por qué es que pelean?

-Sale de aquí!

-NO!

-Hola Sakuno-chan! n.n. Ryoma-sama! -. Saludó Tomoka desde al lado de Sakuno, con su usual y molesto tono de voz.

-Que tal Tomo-chan? -. Esta voltea para saludar a su amiga, y Daisuke aprovechando esto, quita su pie y besa rápidamente a Ryoma para que Sakuno no le vea.

-DIAJ! TONTO! -. Ryoma le empuja haciendo que se vuelva a sentar, y por aquel grito Sakuno volteó a mirarlos. Daisuke sonriendo angelicalmente, y Ryoma enojado pasando sus manos por su boca.

-Eh:S... -. Voltea nuevamente a hablar con Tomoka.

-Ryoma quiero hablar contigo.

-A sí?... Y a mi que?

-¬¬ Ryoma, es algo serio.

-Y de que? -. Daisuke con su pie atrajo la silla de Ryoma más a la suya. Así aprovechó de besar por segunda vez sus labios. Abrió sorprendido sus ojos, y sin dudarlo... No, si lo dudó, con su mano empujó a Daisuke groseramente.

-¡AAAAA! ¿Era eso! Imbécil! Me largo de aquí también!. -. Tomo su bolso con sus cuadernos dentro, y corrió fuera de allí.

-Jajajajajajaja xD.

-Daisuke?... Que le pasó a Ryoma?...

-Jajaja xD.. Que sé yo?.. Con lo que me importa :P.

-n.un Espero no se haya molestado mucho...

-Nah, sí se molesto mucho :P

----

A medio camino de la salida del comedor, se arrepintió y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba Momoshiro... De todas formas, en la mañana no lo pudo ver.

Sin aviso alguno, se sentó junto a él en la mesa con todos los chicos de seigaku.

-Hi... -. Saludó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Ryoma! n.n -. Momoshiro recibe a Ryoma con un fuerte abrazo.

-Buenas Echizen... -. Le sonríe Syusuke.

-OCHIBI! Nyaaaa! No es hoy un lindo día:D

-A decir verdad... Tienes razón Eiji, para la fecha en la que estamos, es un lindo día... -. Comentó Kawamura referente al tema del cual hablaban minutos antes.

Ryoma se escondió entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, sólo dejando ver sus ojos, que reflejaban un poco de... optimismo.

-Ryoma, -. Llama Momoshiro -. que clase te toca ahora?

-Ehh... -. Saca un papel de su pantalón.. -. Historia...

-Que? Y porque no te sabes tu propio horario?

-Buen.. Que quieres que te diga, se me olvida solamente -.-...

-Y tú Momo? Que clase tienes ahora? -. Preguntó Eiji desde frente de ambos en la mesa.

-Ciencias :). -. Respondió divertido.

Luego Ryoma bostezó levantándose de su asiento.

-A dormiiiiir! n.n! -. Dijo Momoshiro, prediciendo que Ryoma iría a la azotea.

-Nyahaha... Que tengas dulces sueños Ryoma!

-¬¬.. Mm.. -. Quejó dejando el comedor.

Ya fuera, en el patio divisó a Daisuke acercándose.

-Echizen... -. Llamó con una sonrisa.

-Se me hace extraño que no me siguieras hasta la mesa donde estaba Momo..

-Mm.. -. Asintió un poco serio. -. Algo me decía que querías estar solo.. Digo, sin mí.

-Que raro estás. -. Por el sol que pegaba directo en su cara, Ryoma achicó sus ojos.

Daisuke ignoró esto mirando hacía un costado, y luego miró a Ryoma.

-Oye... Te tengo que decir algo. -. Insistió serio.

-Qué? Otro beso?

-No. Si pudiera, sí, pero no es eso.

-Y entonces?

-Como no te gusta que yo esté contigo, tengo que decirte...

Sin aguantar Ryoma interrumpió.

-"Adiós"?

-No... que si yo de verdad te gustara, no tendría que perseguirte por más de una semana..

-"_Una semana¡¡¡ Apenas te conozco hace 3 ó 4 días_!." Exageras.. -. Negó fríamente.

-...De cualquier forma, me refería a que yo quiero saber si es que de verdad te gusto, sino, no te importunaré más. -. Seguía hablando seriamente.

"¡QUÉ?" fueron uno de los cuantos gritos que oprimió Ryoma en su cabeza. Que era lo que de verdad estaba diciendo? Acaso pensaba que se le iría a decir que le gustaba? Y la dignidad? Y su integridad? Y las reglas de su orgullo? Aunque fuera una... cof cof... "Oportunidad" era,... era...era... ...era una ocasión perfecta, ahora que lo pensaba... que tendría de malo? Después de pensar tanto en él... no vendría mal una recompensa... (babeó internamente)...

-No... No me gustas...

-... -. Miró a Ryoma, sus ojos le miraban intensamente a pesar del sol... Acaso eso era lo

que en ese momento le mareaba, su mirada, el sol?. Aún así, permaneció serio, sólo entreabrió sus ojos en un pestañeo lento.

Después de Ryoma haber dado su respuesta, se mantuvo en silencio. Tratando de no atender a las miles de malas palabras que venían a su mente, regañándolo... Pero eran pocas, porque en ese momento estaba prestando más atención a los movimientos que le rodeaban que lo que tenía que pensar, así que las palabrotas y frases inconcebibles vendrían luego de eso.. Silenció... usando su mueca más inocente.

-Te tengo que decir que... -. Se inclinó un poco, posando su mano delicada y tristemente en la mejilla de Ryoma -... No dejarás de gustarme de la noche a la mañana... Y aún así no tengo esperanzas. -. Hizo una pausa... sonriéndole a Ryoma, que seguía tal y como cuando había respondido. Trató de animarse con una débil sonrisa. -. No me quisiera meter en esto... Pero no puedo fingir que no me importa y... Quisiera saber... Por qué no?

Ryoma dudó por unos segundos, pensando en que... ¡¡En porque había respondido tal estupidez?

-...No sé... -. Alejó la mano de Daisuke de su cara de un golpe, y corrió dentro del colegio... Presintiendo que éste no le seguiría...

Subió a la azotea, aún agitado por haber corrido tantas escaleras... Pero lo que en ese momento no pudo aguantar, no fue el cansancio o el frío del viento que le abanicaba, si no la primera lágrima que rodaba ya por su mejilla. Apretó sus ojos al sentirse llorar... haciendo que cayeran más. No se preocupó por limpiarlas, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

Había sido tan tonto.. tan tonto...

"_Porqué le hice pensar que no me importaba? No es en el en quién pienso siempre? ¡¡Que dignidad? ¡De que orgullo hablo? Decir que no ha sido lo peor que pude haber hecho, eso es peor que perder el 'orgullo'... Con sólo ver su cara me puedo sentir más que arrepentido. Se veía tan... distinto... es decir... triste.¿ ¡¡A QUIÉN NO LE PUEDE LLEGAR A GUSTAR ÉL!_

_Esto... soy yo?_"

Ryoma siguió con su llanto de enamorado...

**Mil gracias :)**


	4. Falling Deeper Into You

**#4: Daisuke: Now I'm falling, deeper into you.**

Subía las escaleras hasta la azotea, tenía que hacer un simple dibujo para un afiche, una estupidez de tarea, pero aún así se mostraba despreocupado. Syusuke abrió la puerta que daba hasta la amplia terraza. Apenas estableció la presión de su brazo contra la puerta, fijó sus ojos en la delgada apertura que ésta formaba con el marco. Con su pie empujo levemente la puerta dejando sus cosas en el suelo, y rápidamente fue dentro, acercándose a Ryoma que lloraba hincando en la superficie de la plataforma.

-E-echizen... Qué te pasó? -. Se agachó a su lado, viendo como éste con una mano en su frente, revolviendo cabellos oscuros, ahogaba un escandaloso llanto.

-Fuji-sempai.. -. Se tranquilizó un momento, sentándose por completo, mientras seguía borrando las lágrimas de su rostro... sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Syusuke. -. Yo... -. Sollozó dulcemente.

-Esta bien... -. Tranquilizó acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Con su mano hizo que aquel le mirara. -. Dime que te ha pasado... Sabes que no me servirá de mucho que esté aquí viendo como lloras...

Daría gracias al cielo si no olvidaba tal imagen, Ryoma se veía tan angelicalmente triste... Lo que hizo que de su mente se alejaran los recuerdos de cuando era arrogante, o de la rivalidad que sentía hacía el.

-No... -. Susurró levantándose.-. Sabes? Estoy bien... Y me tengo que ir... Adiós.

Recién se levantó, Syusuke tiró de su mano hasta el suelo, sin mucha delicadeza. Y aún así cuando Ryoma le miró un poco asustado, le sonrió.

-¿Cómo me vas a decir que estás bien?... Dime Ryoma, por qué llorabas? -. Esa mirada eran como siete clavos que querían entrar en sus ojos. Al pensar esto, Ryoma aterrorizó más la expresión que tenía en su rostro, ahora aparte de lo pasado, tendría que contar a Syusuke que era lo que efectivamente le había pasado. Por que él no se rendiría y seguiría persistiendo.

"_Maldición..._"

-Yo... -. Ryoma miró fuera de las rejas, el cielo. Se dispuso a tranquilizar su mente para hablarle a Syusuke. -. Fuji-sempai yo... Antes era tan feliz... Era todo tan tranquilo..., parecía que sólo me podía fijar en ganar contra quien jugara... -. Syusuke asintió -. Pero ahora, ha pasado algo... Y ese "algo" me ha hecho ver, que... -. Ryoma seguía con su vista en el celeste cielo. Sonrió al recordarlo -. Que yo ni siquiera conocía cierta parte de mí, y al verla me asusté, por que de ninguna manera yo sería así... -. Declaró esta vez dirigiendo su vista hasta Syusuke, que le sonreía fijando sus ojos cristalinos en la sonrisa confusa de Ryoma.

Aún habían marcas de sus lagrimas, y cuando hablaba daba un gran suspiro para terminar una palabra... Cosa que le recordaba a Yuuta, cuando lloraba.

-Ryoma... Y ese algo? Qué es? -. La parte más difícil se le había acercado.. No era necesario hacer esa pregunta syusuke! Si tan sólo no fuera tan curioso.. podría dejar ese tema de lado... Sí..

-Es Daisuke. -. De nuevo su boca había dicho algo que su cabeza le decía que no debía decir. Llevó sus manos a su boca, bruscamente. Maldita sea... Quizás después de eso sería mejor ejercitar sus cabeza haciendo collares de mostacillas como hacían los ancianos..

-Yagami? -. Syusuke pareció sonreír más, y más alegre. Si hubiera cerrado sus ojos, no sería tan incómodo... -. Él te gusta?

-Eh... Es demasiado tarde ahora -.-... -. Pensó en voz alta. -. Sí... Eso es... -. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

-Y que problema tiene eso?

-Ah.. Es que aún no he terminado... Verás... -. Ryoma le contó a Syusuke todo lo que había pasado, desde el primer día que llegó Daisuke hasta el día sábado en la tarde, todo interrumpido por pequeñas risitas de Syusuke, y los suspiros de llanto que Ryoma necesitaba para respirar. -. Y así es como hoy, cuando Daisuke me dijo que le dijera si es que le gustaba... Yo, no sé como, ya le había dicho que no u.u.

-¡Qué no? Mmm.. Que perdida de tiempo para Daisuke, de verdad, te culpo a ti. Por ser tan despistando n.n.

-Eh? Yo? Y que iba a saber de eso yo? ¬¬. No es mi culpa... Es suya... por-

-Por que te guste? -. Interrumpió Syusuke, y las mejillas de Ryoma se enrojecieron, pero no perdía su mirada arrogante.

-Y-yo...

-No... De verdad esta mal lo que te dije, ser orgulloso no es tú culpa... Pero, te has arrepentido?

-Arrepentirme? Obvio que... -. Alzó la voz, ofendido... Pero de eso iba la conversación, de su orgullo, y sería humillante volver a ese carácter -... que sí... -. Tranquilamente se recostó en el cemento.

-Ah... Te gustaría que Daisuke lo supiera, Echizen? n.n

Ryoma abrió un solo ojo. -. Eh.. sí.

-Quieres decírselo? No hay otra forma... -. Vio que la ceja de ryoma se empezó a inquietar.. Obvio esa no era una buena idea. -. O quizás... Si quieres, yo se lo digo.

-Pero no es tan fácil Syusuke! -. Se reincorporó fácilmente -. No ves, que puede que se haya cabreado tanto, que ni quiera verme?...Hubieras visto... -. Recordó como Daisuke acarició dulcemente su mejilla y la forma angustiante en que le miraba, y así llevó su mano derecha hasta esta.

-Hubiera visto que? No puedes no intentarlo... Crees que el perdería otra oportunidad de estar contigo? Como tu lo has perdido con él?

-Eso no ayuda... ú.ù... Como sabes si es que no me guardó rencor?

-Rencor?... Muchas personas son así ryoma, pero en el tiempo que hemos visto a Daisuke aquí... -. Ambos se miraron.. -. Te lo imaginas guardándole rencor a quien quiere? A Daisuke?

-Sí! Digo... No!... Quien sabe... apenas hace menos de una semana lo conozco.

-Sí, pero apenas una semana te has enamorado de él -. Rió.

-Ohm.. -. Susurró vencido.

-Vamos... Si quieres puedo bajar a decirle.. Mientras tu haces mi tarea de Artes, si? n.n

-¡Eh? Aparte tengo que hacer tu tarea? Estás loco? No... Además.. Aún no me convenzo de que puede decir él...

-Pero piensa... Si es que dice que si quiere hablar contigo.. Y que si te quiere de vuelta... No crees que sería feo arrepentirse de no hacer esa pregunta?

-... -. Ryoma pensó un momento, mirando sus manos en el cemento -. Si... -. Sonrió... -. Pero de la misma forma está la opción de que diga que no...

-Basta de discusión Ryoma, Tu y yo sabemos que quieres saber que dirá... Y yo no quiero hacer mi tarea de Artes, así que por favor... -. Syusuke se levantó por sus cuadernos y los dejó al lado de Ryoma. -. Tú te quedas aquí, mientras bajo a hablar con él.

-..Pero..

-No... No sacas nada hablando de más :). Apenas tenga la respuesta trataré de subir lo más rápido posible. Está bien?

-...Está bien... ¬¬

-Bien.. Así me gusta que actúes :). Positivamente... -. Rió. -. Nos vemos.

Syusuke salió tranquilamente por la puerta de la azotea.

"Vaya capacidad de no sorprenderse"...

Ryoma pensaba, si le contaba a alguien todo esto, ésta persona se reiría o saldría corriendo asustada...pero no que se quedaría allí, buscando una simple solución, o atreviéndose a hacer algo que él habría pensado pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-Uhm... -. Suspiró temblorosamente, aún no seguía bien luego de aquel llanto... ¡Hace cuanto era que no había llorado?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syusuke llegó hasta el patio en cosa de cinco minutos. No quedaba mucho tiempo, por que luego tocarían la campana y Daisuke se iría a su clase.

Rebuscó con su mirada por todos ángulos. Miró también en los edificios, por si es que se vería a través de una ventana.

Luego de no ver nada, caminó hasta donde estaban Syuichirou y Eiji.

-Syuichirou.. Eiji... han visto a Yagami? -. Preguntó con prisa al acércaseles.

-Eh? Yagami?... Yagami... Daisuke dices?.. nyyaaaaaaaa... No..

-La última vez que lo vi fue en el comedor, Syusuke n.n

-Oh.. Esta bien... Gracias. -. Se alejó corriendo hasta dentro del establecimiento. Habría sido bueno preguntarle a Ryoma donde fue que habló con él.. Para tener una pista ú.ù.

Al haber entrado, divisó a unas compañeras de clase y les preguntó por "el chico nuevo". Cosa que fue en vano por que todas se alborotaron.

Como pudo, salió del escándalo cuando se armó una extraña pelea por "Syusuke-sama".

Siguió caminando y vio a Momo.

-Momoshiro... -. Llamó un poco cansado. -. Has visto a Daisuke?

-Daisuke? ¬¬… Por que tendría yo que ver a ese pervertido?... Qué? Por qué lo buscas? O.O Que hizo?..

-Eheh... Eh, nada.. Será mejor que lo olvides, si:). -. De nuevo la gente no parecía ayudar en nada... Pero luego de preguntarles a unos compañeros de salón le dijeron que tal vez estaría en su clase. La 212.

Corrió hasta el otro bloque. Ahora no habrían problemas si es que tocaban, por que Daisuke iría a su sala de clases. Subió escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Suspiró y se acercó a la clase.

Vio como estaban unos pocos alumnos ahí... Y no vio a Daisuke, entró a preguntarle a una de las chicas que estaba más cerca.. quien tranquilamente le indicó que siempre llegaba tarde a clases, así que a esa hora era imposible verle ahí.

Estaba apunto de rendirse, y suspiró entristecido. No tenía más respuesta que esa, donde más podría buscar?. Cerró sus ojos agotado, y le dio las gracias a la chica.

Salió de la misma forma, dando respiros cortos. Y así fue como chocó con quien le podía ayudar.

-Eh-¡! Fuji... Syusuke... -. Dijo un poco confundido. Y Syusuke al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de golpe. -. Deberías ver por donde caminas.. luego sales accidentado.. :S – Comentó sin mucho ánimo, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Syusuke también sonrió levemente. -. Que es lo que te alegra tanto?

-Daisuke:D Al fin! n.n! -. Posó una mano en su hombro.

-Eh? Al fin que:S... -. Syusuke notó que Daisuke no respondía con el timbre de siempre, su cara era una mueca constante de torcer un poco su boca, que le hacía ver distraído.

-Al fin llegas a tiempo!.. -. Se escuchó decir desde dentro de la sala, en una voz chillona y antipática.

-Mm... No me importa.. -. Respondió en algo parecido a Ryoma, primero por la consonante dicha en arrogancia, y luego por la frase en tanto descaro que siempre utilizaba Ryoma.

Syusuke rió entretenido.

-Daisuke... :). Tengo que hablar contigo. -. Caminó acercándose más a Daisuke, y este retrocedió sus pasos asustado.

-Eh? Conmigo:S Y de que?

-----------------------------------

Ryoma dibujaba en un croquis según las ideas que había escrito Syusuke en una hoja aparte. Sentía un extraño dolor de estómago.

-Rápido Fuji-sempai... Rápido... -. Susurró impaciente, mientras surcaba líneas naranjas en la hoja blanca.

-Por favor...

--------------------------------------

Daisuke corría velozmente por las escaleras del bloque al cual pertenecía, había chocado con al menos nueve personas en el corto trayecto, pero nada le importó... Y siguió corriendo

**---- Flash Back ----**

-A un amigo hoy le ha pasado algo... Y dice que esta bien arrepentido... Yo digo, que como tu no lo conoces bien, deberías darle otro oportunidad, no crees?

**----- Flash Back End -----**

Daisuke llegó al final de la escalera y para dar la vuelta se apoyó en sus manos y saltó la baranda. Todo en un destello de milésima de segundo.

"-Eh? Amigo:S... De que hablas?...

-Daisuke... -. Syusuke sonrió -. Ryoma no sabe de esas cosas..

-Ryoma? Estás diciendo que..?

-Sí... :)"

Recordó perfectamente, como hace apenas un par de minutos, Syusuke le contó de la conversación con Ryoma.

Salió al patio, y ya no eran 9 personas, si no 19...

Daisuke sonrió al sentirse cerca.

**---- Flash Back ----**

-Por favor Daisuke, anda y escúchalo..

-Escuchar? Pero.. Y él? por que no está aquí?

-Daisuke... Entiende... Ryoma sólo podía pensar que te enojarías... No te conoce ni tu a él.

**--- Flash Back End ----**

Daisuke subía más escaleras, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era tan ridículamente feliz... Apenas y podía respirar por la carrera que había tomado desde la otra plataforma, pero... Hablar con Syusuke..

Llegó hasta la azotea y de golpe abrió la puerta, de la emoción en aquel tirón sintió un moretón que iba a aparecer en unos minutos, por que al empujar la puerta de un costado la perilla de esta dio en su brazo.

-Ryoma -. Llamó sonriente y jadeando. Recordó lo último que le dijo Syusuke antes de ir.

**---- Flash Back ----**

-Pero... Donde está?

-Ja.. En la azotea del siguiente bloque. :) -. Daisuke patió, pero Syusuke le detuvo llamando su nombre -. Sabes? Le gustas a Ryoma -. Dijo en voz alta por la distancia, y más de una persona lo miró. Rió felizmente, y recibió una respuesta mucho más animada de parte de Daisuke.

**----- Flash Back End -----**

-Dai..suke… -. Susurró tirando el lápiz color rojo que tenía contra el papel.

Sin decir nada más Daisuke se acerca corriendo hasta en medio de la plataforma, donde estaba hincado Ryoma. Se inclinó rápidamente a su lado, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante todo el trayecto de Daisuke, y este ya al encontrarse cerca del delicado color dorado, besó sus labios suavemente, apacentándose.

Ryoma llevó sus manos hacia las mangas azules del uniforme de Daisuke, apretando con fuerza la tela. De apoco, quizá inconcientemente, se fue recostando en el frío cemento quedando con Daisuke arriba, pero abrió los ojos cuando sintió que este se detenía.

Bruscamente se separó de la boca de Ryoma y giró su cara a un lado.

-Buahhhh.. -. Fue algo parecido lo que expresó expirando una bocanada de aire por la boca, totalmente pálido.

-Qué te pasó? -. Preguntó apoyándose contra sus codos preocupado.

-Es sólo.. que corrí mucho para verte -. Sonrió agotado y distrajo a Ryoma besándolo nuevamente, y así éste se acomodó sentándose sobre su entrepierna. Era tan fácil de convencerle, que era mejor besar que buscar respuestas...

Ryoma acaricia el cuello de Daisuke, y lentamente se separa unos centímetros.

Le mira con un poco de remordimiento, y así éste le lee el pensamiento.

-Por que creíste que me iría a enojar contigo?

-Cómo qué por qué?... -. Hizo una mueca de enojo -. Te dije cosas feas... -. Susurró.

-No importa. -. Acarició su mejilla tranquilizándole, lo que logró pronto. Dio ligeros cariños en el cabello de Ryoma pero éste le detuvo.

-Que conste, que esto no cambiará mucho las cosas.

-Cambiar?... Y que pensabas que iría a cambiar aquí?

-------- Luego ----------

Ryoma guardaba sus cosas dentro de su bolso, era el último en quedar dentro del salón debido a que recién había terminado de limpiar y ordenar los bancos.

Al terminar, escuchó que alguien entraba en la sala de clases.

-Echizen... Que bueno que acerté n.n

-Eh?... Fuji-sempai, no se si viste tus cosas las dejé arriba—

-Sí, las vi... Y cómo te fue?

-Pues, bien creo.. -. Cierra sus ojos soberbiamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... Es extraño verte siendo tan cerrado luego de haberme contado tales cosas. -. Syusuke sonríe molestando cada vez más a Ryoma.

-Mm... Que le vamos a hacer... -. Ryoma sale al corredor sin indicarle a Syusuke que girara, pero aún así este lo hizo. -. Ah.. Y, gracias. -. Sonrió.

-No hay de que... -. Syusuke mira como Ryoma se alejaba cada vez más en el pasillo, sonriendo entretenido -. Ryoma! -. Dicho sólo se detuvo y no volteó. -. Nunca imaginé que dibujaras tan bien a un sol :).

-Aa... -. Respondió y siguió con su camino.

Syusuke rió mirando hacía otro lado, casi sin convencerse que Ryoma había hecho el afiche que necesitaba para su clase, y que le haya quedado tan bien.

-Ryoma tiene futuro en publicidad...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y bien, responde, por que no me habías dicho que entraste al club de tenis? -. Preguntó al otro lado del teléfono, con voz firme y persistiendo enojado.

-... Si te hubiera dicho... -. Daisuke se detuvo cerrando sus ojos, no quería continuar con la conversación.

-Que prefieres? ¡Que sea yo el responsable?---

-Cuelgo... -. Interrumpió estrellando su teléfono celular contra la pared

**Daisuke is falling…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No demoré, no me gustó.. Va tomando un camino muy meloso ke no tiene los capítulos "tres y cuatro", los ke escribí antes... pero kisas no los kambie, i los deje komo estan.. esto de escribir de ultimo los primeros tres capítulos hace mal.. no lo recomiendo.. n.n Gracias pro leer el capitulo actualizado. :). Y así, Syusuke se mete también xD... Me faltaba un personaje pues :P. Quien más que el?... **

**Quisiera pedirles su opinión... Les gusta este estilo? Porke la verdad ke todos los fics que eskribo se me van por este kamino :(.**

**Espero ke me eskriban diciendo ke dicen... como siempre n.n.**

**Hasta luego! (sieske no muero mañana)**


	5. Bite me!

**Capítulo Número 5: Bite Me**

La primera parte del Fic es una especie de resumen :) – desde distintas perspectivas-, les dirá todo lo que en estos capítulos me costó acomodar. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! He sido feliz, esta es una idea que valoro mucho... por eso.

Por favor, disfruta de este capítulo! n.n

Luego de ya unos días, no notaba cambió en el pequeño "lazo" que establecía a cada segundo con Daisuke... Lo que le alegraba eternamente era eso, sentir que seguía siendo lo mismo, es decir, peleas, besos robados, más peleas absurdas terminando con más besos robados, comentarios aterradores para Ryoma, más besos... y más peleas...

Lo único que quizás había cambiado para ambos era como se relacionaban con el resto del equipo.. Desde la perspectiva de Seigaku, cierta relación que "establecerían" no se hacía tan obvia... pero extrañas miradas intercambiadas por ambos, y los extraños ataques de risa que le daban a Daisuke cuando Ryoma se marchaba enojado, cambiaban ésta vista hacía ellos.. Dándolos a ver.. Como "amigos", que de por sí es algo extraño entre el nuevo integrante y Ryoma.

Ryoma no se había acercado a Momoshiro como lo había hecho la última vez en su casa, sólo lo veía en el comedor, en las prácticas y ciertos días al final de las clases... Se veía estrechando involuntariamente esa amistad.. Momoshiro más que nadie supo descifrar que ambos ya estaban juntos... Por que no veía ciertas escenas como los demás veían las suyas –de antes- con Ryoma.. Porque con Ryoma nunca pasó nada, en cambio, ahora sabía que Daisuke buscaba a Ryoma y éste último no se hacía problema alguno.

Recordaba como Daisuke le sonreía a Ryoma, como lo buscaba para entrenar juntos, como de vez en cuando le susurraba cortas frases que le hacían enfurecer.

¿Y porqué era que se sentía tan.. aludido¿Cómo es que veía todo esto tan sucio?

Es que de tan sólo imaginarse a su amigo a solas con ese imbécil.. y además tener que imaginarse que, como Ryoma no hacía nada para que se alejase, le gustaba.. le gustaba?. Le causaba mucha molestia eso... La imagen que tenía de Daisuke: esa escena de celos, -peor- cuando le había golpeado, o de mucho antes, como se acercaba a Ryoma... No podía ignorar todo eso, Daisuke no se mostraba como la persona honesta y sincera que creía merecía su mejor amigo.

Pero sería mejor pensar positivo.. Siempre le miraba ese lado, que si Ryoma no hacía que se fuera era por que le gustaba, y entonces, lo que pasaba es que sólo con él Daisuke se comportaba de tal forma.. Y luego cambiaba radicalmente cuando estaba con Ryoma...cierto?

**¿CIERTO!**

Pero Ryoma efectivamente tenía esa imagen de Daisuke.. y siempre fue lo que más le gustó: que se mostrara diferente con él que con los otros.

Algunas veces estaba con los chicos del club así que no podía quedar con él, y si se separaba del equipo cambiaba y empezaba con su actitud de cuidarlo y protegerlo, a la vez de sonreírle y quererle... sin perder las frases de Daisuke que le decían que le deseaba enormemente –cosa que siempre quiso no tomar en cuenta-

Fuera de cómo le hablara, le demostraba un amor tremendo; pequeñas situaciones. Si es que Ryoma jugaba de inmediato se pegaba a la reja para verlo.. O le rogaba a Ryusaki-sensei por sentarse en la banca o ser arbitro.

Pero claro.. si le amaba no tendría por que descontarle puntos en un juego o si estaba en la banca aconsejarle que, "besa mi cuello luego"?

Pero no se quejaba, habían formas y fooooooormas de demostrar el amor. Muchas de ellas...

Daisuke en cambio, en su estadía en Seigaku sólo pudo disfrutar de dos juegos más, uno contra Kaoru (ganado) y el otro contra Sadaharu ( que también lo había ganado). Pero por lo que se moría era por un juego contra Momoshiro y así hacerle notar que había visto smashes mil veces mejores que ese.

Y aparte de jugar, y conocer a cada uno de sus compañeros, más que nada los observaba.. Sin que se dieran cuenta había notado más de 10 hábitos que tenían en la cancha... Sus técnicas las tenía memorizadas.. más que eso era como si las hubiera estudiado en clases.

Pero del único que no podía sacar más que 1 mal hábito fue de Ryoma.. Y éste era su servicio y volea... –Para Daisuke era predecible ver cuando sería así-. Y el problema más grave era que no podía observar a Ryoma más allá de cuando se levantaba su camisa en el juego – para ver cualquier centímetro de piel que otro a simple vista no vería-, o mirar sus ojos, o si estaba en el suelo sus pantalones cortos dejarían ver algo...

Fuera de eso, se sentía extremadamente feliz con él.. La manera misteriosa en que Ryoma le alejaba cada vez que le quisiera besar, o como le sonreía algunas veces, era lo que buscaba en otra persona.. que no fuera simple, si no compleja y así se le hiciera muy entretenida.

Además, ya Ryoma no era todo alegatos. La primera vez en la que Ryoma le correspondió un beso había pasado, y la segunda también, pero la vez en que quisiera estar con Daisuke por más de cinco horas... desastrosamente- no llegaba aún.

:.-

* * *

Daisuke besó a Ryoma y este ponía resistencia; creía injusto que en medio de una discusión le besara. Pero Daisuke le tomó de las manos tratando de que se tranquilizara... acariciando suavemente su piel; las subió hasta su cara y le hizo pequeños cariños en el pelo. Las mejillas de Ryoma tomaron un color rojo, como las veces anteriores, le molestaba que Daisuke hiciera eso, aunque le gustará existía un limite.

Daisuke sintió como la cara de Ryoma ardía- según él de odio- y sonrió, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la vida era verlo molesto. Mordió levemente su labio, este dejó salir un quejido y miró a Daisuke enfurecido porque seguía sonriendo. Se separó unos centímetros de él.

-BAKA!----- -. Ryoma fue interrumpido porque Daisuke aprovecho que éste abrió la boca y lo beso nuevamente... Ahora tenía que hacer que Ryoma le respondiera de alguna forma.

Introdujo su lengua sutilmente en su boca, aunque éste siguiera moviéndose para ser soltado. Pero creer que Daisuke desistiría en algún momento es jugar en tu propia contra –menos si se trataba de "Ryo-chan", solo le besaba apasionadamente metiendo ambas manos bajo su camisa.

"_QUE¡¿En que está pensando este idiota? Siempre tiene que hacer cosas para ya no sentirme puro e inocente,... ¡virgen?"_

-Mm... -. Daisuke abrió un ojo y vio que Ryoma no lo estaba mirando como antes, tenía sus ojos cerrados apaciblemente... Como chico de 7mo. grado que era.

Ryoma de un momento a otro le respondía a Daisuke profundizando su beso.

Daisuke rió triunfante para si mismo, y ahora lo que le faltaba por hacer era jugar un poco con el príncipe.

Fue dando unos pasos hacía atrás.. Cada vez más, y vio como éste le seguía donde fuera. Pero cuando notó como los labios de Daisuke de vez en cuando se separaban de los suyos formando una sonrisa, fue también cuando se hartó y lo acercó hacía él; le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

-Jhm Jaja Eres un verdadero encanto Ryoma -. Le dijo Daisuke separándose un poco de su boca.

"_Que era lo que seguía ahora? ..."_

Daisuke recostó a Ryoma en el piso, y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Descuida Ryoma, yo tendré cuidado, no haré nada que te duela -. Daisuke se acercaba a la cara de Ryoma riendo maléficamente al ver la cara de espanto de éste, que aunque NO pusiera resistencia, deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ESE, y debajo de ÉL.

-Daisuke... -. Susurró Ryoma tratando de alejar a éste un segundo para verlo a la cara.

-Mm? -. "Trató" de atender (sí, claro) sin detener su boca que besaba cada espacio libre del cuello de Ryoma.

-Daisuke!

-Qué? Es que **no** quieres? -. Daisuke se separó un poco de Ryoma para verlo a los ojos caprichosamente sorprendido. -. Vamos Ryo-chan, tu sabes que eres lo único que yo quiero ahora... -. Le sonrió lujuriosamente por décima vez en esa tarde.

-Es que-.. -. Ryoma comenzó incomodo pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría ferozmente. Se levantó sacando de encima a Daisuke desesperado, quien sólo alzo una ceja con descuido.

-YAGAMI! ... RYOMA:O ...KAMI-SAMA! -. Chilló.

-Mi Ryoma...-. Se burló Daisuke dando la vuelta para nuevamente tomar a Ryoma y besarlo.

-Déjalo! -. Desesperaba Momoshiro, empeorando su expresión de confusión y atrocidad a cada segundo, llevando su mano hasta sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas a él si quiere que lo dejen? ¬¬

"_oi.. Daisuke, eso no sonó bien ¬¬..."_

-No me molestaría.. Ryoma? -. Dijo Momoshiro; Ryoma estaba un poco confundido.. Devastador sería decirle a Momo que se fuera de ahí.

-Ehm... Disculpa Daisuke -. Se alejó un poco de él y se paró del suelo, -. Ahora tengo que ir a clases... -. Afirmó seriamente.

-Ay.. Como quieras mi Ryo-chan. Ya habrá más tiempo lejos de... de... -. Hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no sabía como explicar a que se refería con "Momoshiro"-. **"Él"** -. Ryoma se dio la vuelta mirándolo enfadado.

-Ryoma, vamos?... -. Éste salió del salón -... Y tú.. -.Llamó tranquilamente a Daisuke -. Suerte con eso de persuadir a Ryoma.

Ambos salieron y Momoshiro le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ryoma -. Veo que _no_ debes darme las gracias ni nada parecido-. Dijo mientras seguían caminando. Al decir esto el príncipe se sonrojó.

-Y-yo... -. Miró al frente.

-Ya está.. No importa -. Le sonrió a su amigo y luego dobló por el pasillo, siguiendo solo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma miraba por la ventana de su habitación en plena noche, se había despertado y no sentía más sueño. No pensaba con lucidez.. pero si repasó lo que había sucedido en el colegio.

Daisuke parecía entender su relación, como que?.. ¡novios?

Pensaba era una cuerda.. como la que le ataba a Momo para jugar dobles... Pero está no tenía la desventaja de que si se equivocaba, Momo le caería encima -aún así, era un ejemplo, no habían problemas con momo, ni con Dobles- y sentía que.. cualquier actitud de Daisuke no era más que una "recompensa"... sin haber hecho nada, se entretenía mucho con él... peleando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

"_Cómo le diría a Momo que tengo algo con Daisuke?... De una u otra forma lo verá como que yo quisiera que no me moleste. Pero no es así... Yo sólo se lo quiero hacer saber.."_

Como sería su reacción?.. Se preguntaba siempre, quizá se reiría... Y lo entendía si fuera así por que en su posición y tratándose de él mismo también se reiría, y no obstante, lo hacía.

**Al otro día. **

Había estado pensando en el asunto de decirle a Momoshiro que era lo que pasaba con Daisuke, y por muy increíble que se le hiciera pensarlo.. Lo tenía casi al frente para decírselo.. Habían salido de clases y Ryoma le pidió para que se quedarán juntos un rato.. y así hablar.

Hacía mucho frío a esa hora, el cielo estaba nublado y ambos estaban sentados en la hierva. Caminando un poco encontraron un lugar solitario del parque.

-Habías visto lo mal que saca?...

-Es increíble.. -. Rió ante el comentario, se le hacía muy gracioso que Momoshiro hablara de la gente tal y como hacían las chicas.

-Pero Ryoma, LO VISTE?. Hace mal verlo, no sé como podemos estar en el mismo equipo con él.

-Nunca he visto que Kaoru saque mal... -. Se recostó hacía atrás, cerrando sus ojos arrogante.

-Qué? -. Alcanzó a ahogar un grito en aquella palabra -. ¬¬ Como digas.. No discutiré gracias a .. él.

-...

-Pero ya, en serio... Por que querías que habláramos? -. Pregunto sin darse vuelta, debido a que estaba sentado y Ryoma recostado no podía ver su cara.

-...

-Y bien? Me vas a decir?.. Por que perfectamente me puedo ir...

-Ehh.. -. Dudó unos segundos y se sentó a su lado -. No es necesario que te vayas.. "_No le des vueltas al asunto_!" Por que sí quiero hablar contigo.

-Y de qué?

-Es que.. Quizás no es un asunto en particular ya que, últimamente casi no hablamos, no es así?

-Aa.. -. Asintió con al cabeza mirando al frente.

-Y... Ni entiendo bien el porque... -. Miró al césped, esperando a que Momoshiro le dijera algo.

Miró a Ryoma.

-Oye...

-Mm? -. También le miró un poco distraído.

-Crees que es mi culpa?

-Eh? Eres idiota? No te estoy diciendo eso.. Es sólo que...

Miró interrogante Momoshiro al esperar la explicación.

-Debe haber una razón.. No crees?.. Y...

-La razón?.. Ryoma, yo no soy el que se va más temprano, quién sabe donde, cuando podemos irnos juntos.. Las veces en éstas últimas semanas que nos hemos ido juntos son contadas con una sola mano.

-Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así!

-Tú me estabas diciendo que casi no hablábamos! Y la razón es esa.. Que tú eres el que se aleja de mi.

Ryoma torció su boca enojado y frunció el ceño.

-Que quieres decir?

-Cómo que qué quiero decir? Te estoy diciendo todo lo que creo!

-Mentira.. Me quieres decir otra cosa.. Habla.

-Te pagan por ser así de idiota?... Te estoy diciendo lo que creo... Además.. -. Susurró Momoshiro.

-Además qué? -. Ryoma levantó la voz, buscando la mirada de Momoshiro, sentándose frente a él.

-Además la razón por la cual ya ni pasas tiempo conmigo es por que tienes a alguien más con quien estar.

Su corazón se heló un momento, junto a eso sintió un dolor leve en su estómago.

-Cómo puedes?... -. Murmuró suavemente.

-Sabes que pasas más tiempo con Daisuke que conmigo.. No sé por que te extrañas tanto de que no hablemos.

-Pero..

-Y otra cosa, -. Interrumpió su débil voz -. ...lo que cambia quizás es lo que piensas de lo que diré, cierto? Por eso te alejas aún más. Te aterra pensar que estoy enterado de que Daisuke tiene algo contigo... No es así?... -. Ryoma pestañeo dos veces seguidas.. se había quedado paralizado. Nunca pensó que Momoshiro llegara hasta ahí, hasta _ese _punto. Se sintió incapaz de decir nada y el frío en su cuerpo aumentaba.

-Acaso lo vas a desmentir? Desmentirías que me pediste que viniéramos aquí para decirme que Daisuke no anda sólo.. si no que tú andabas a la siga de él.

Ryoma frunció el ceño recuperando la ira.

-Y así te hiciste el desentendido? Hiciste como si no entendías nada de lo que pasaba?...

-Qué? Y que querías?... Ryoma, lo único que podía esperar era que tú me quisieras contar algo... Y no es necesario que te enojes... -. Hizo una pausa y suavemente llevó su mano hasta la cara de Ryoma, entregándole tiernos cariños -. Yo confiaba en que te gustaba él, y si era así, es por alguna razón en especial.. Quizás conmigo no es una gran maravilla de persona.. Pero contigo sí, cierto?

Ryoma asintió levemente, medio intranquilo por las caricias en su mejilla... y sorprendido por las palabras de Momo.

-Ayyy, Ryoma -. Lleva su mano hasta el cuello de Ryoma y lo empuja hacía el suelo, y se recostó sobre él. -. Es tan extraño confiarte a alguien más.. -. Soltó unas risitas, y en el suelo ya no le abrazaba – entrelazando los dos sus manos-, dejando su cara de lado en el pecho de su amigo cayendo entre sus piernas.

-Anta Baka? -. Se sonrojo instantáneamente y sonrió. -. Que no ves que pesas?

-No.. -. Susurró perezosamente.

Ryoma se quedó así, y dejó ambas manos – bajo las de Momo- a los lados de su cabeza.

Se quedaron de esa forma unos minutos, ambos estaban apunto de quedar dormidos y Momoshiro empezó acariciando una de las manos de Ryoma que tenía bajo la suya... Ambas manos las tenía al frente de su cara. Las acercó a su cara y besó la de Ryoma.

Éste al notarlo se sonrojo e hizo que le soltara.

Lentamente Momoshiro se levanto y subió hasta su cara.

-Momoshiro... No crees que.. Ahora..?

Miró interrogante a su amigo—sin comprender.

-Por lo de Daisuke..

-Aah! -. Exclamó y se levantó de golpe a sentarse. -. Ejejeje, Lo siento.

Ryoma casi sonríe.. Pero se aguantó la sonrisa y se rió fuertemente. (¬¬)

-Oye.. -. Llamó Momoshiro a Ryoma -. No te preocupes ahora... Me refiero a que no tienes por que sentirte culpable -. Sonrió. -. Puedes irte a la cama de Daisuke las veces que quieras y no te diré nada. -. Se levantó riendo, y predecía lo que venía ahora.

-Oi! Baka -. Retira furioso unas hebras de pasto con sus manos y se las tira en la boca a Momoshiro. Este se atoró y medio reía y tosía a la vez.

-Trata de decir algo ahora ¬¬.

-Buaaaj

-Hmp. -. Giró la cabeza ignorando el casi ahogo de Momo.

------------ ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

**Dos días después**

Ryoma caminaba por la escuela, tenía un pequeño receso antes de química. No podría hacer nada con 6 min. pero tomar aire siempre le iba a tranquilizar.

Iba por una pasarela que lo llevaría al otro bloque de su escuela cuando ve pasar a Daisuke por el patio, jugando con las llaves unidas en una cadena. Se quedó mirándolo mientras pasaba. No le querría hablar...

Algunas veces solo deseaba que Daisuke no fuera tan... disparatado. Que fuera más tranquilo.

A Ryoma se le congeló la sangre cuando vio que Daisuke volteaba al sentir una mirada sobre él y le hacia señas con una mano.

-RYO-CHAAAN! n..n -. Llamó alegre desde abajo.

-Ay no... -.- olvidaba lo del 6° sentido.

-ESPERAME AHÍ RYO-CHAN! -. Daisuke corre hasta las escaleras de la pasarela y sube rápidamente hasta que Ryoma le pudo divisar por el lado sur del puente.

Se acercó con la respiración no lo suficientemente agitada como para detenerlo y le da un rápido beso en sus labios.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja y lo miró extrañado.

-Qué fue eso? -. Le extraño que fuera tan delicado.

-Una demostración de profundo amor y cariño. -. Daisuke le sonrió dulcemente demostrando esas palabras como si las hubiera memorizado automáticamente de alguna parte.

-Ahm... Como sea... Me voy a clases. -. Ryoma se volteó convencido de que iba a caminar, pero la mano de Daisuke en su brazo lo detuvo.

-No te vayas tan rápido Ryo-chan. Yo subí hasta aquí para ti. -. Dijo rodeando desde atrás el cuello de Ryoma con sus brazos. Con su barbilla desordenó el cabello de Ryoma.

-Daisuke, Me tengo que ir, Suéltame. -. Ryoma con sus propias manos trataba de sacar a Daisuke de encima suyo, pero le era imposible. Daisuke sólo reía viendo a Ryoma tan enojado.

-No.

-Mira.. Haré lo que quieras luego, pero ahora déjame ir!

-Lo que... quiera?.

-Ay no... que hice x.x

-Bueno Ryo-chan, entonces después deberás morderme, aquí -. Seguido le muestra a Ryoma su boca -. En mi boca.

-¿QUÉ! Nooo! Baka, Suéltame! ¬¬

-Sii... Yo te mordí recuerdas? Unas cuantas veces antes... Entonces quiero que ahora tu lo hagas. n..n

-Ahg... suéltame.

-Lo prometes?.

-¬¬

-Va a llegar tu hora de clases Ryoma-chan, Si no lo prometes...

-Esta bien! ¬¬ -. Apenas Ryoma se vio fuera del agarre de Daisuke salió corriendo auto regañándose por lo que le había prometido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma y Horio se dirigían a los vestidores del club de tenis. Las clases habían terminado. El príncipe no volvió a dormir como otras veces, pero tampoco le puso atención a la clases .

-Qué es lo que te pasa Ryoma? Andas muy extraño últimamente.

-Betsuni..

-Sí es que así lo quieres.. Eres tan engreído.. Como si me importara que es lo que te pasa. Le puedo preguntar a Kikumaru-sempai y lo sabré.

-¬¬. Lo dices porque Kikumaru-sempai es un chismoso..

-Algunas cosas si son verdad!

Los dos llegaron a las canchas del club, apenas y estaban Tezuka, Sadaharu y Sumire en los bloques los demás estaban en los vestidores. Siguieron caminando hasta allá.

Horio entró primero, y apenas Ryoma entró Momoshiro le saltó encima llenándolo de palabras que, por no estar interesado, no entendió.

-blablabla... Por eso! Ryoma! Ryoma, estás escuchando al menos?

-Qué?

-¬¬ Qué no me tienes respeto? Esto es importante! -. Le regañó Momoshiro a Ryoma con las manos en la cintura.

-Ehh...Que le vamos a hacer..

-Al diablo -.-.

-Y, que me estabas diciendo?.

-Olvídalo...

-Nya! Hola Ochibi! n...n -. Eiji se lanzó arriba de Ryoma abrazándolo.

-Aha -.-.

-Eiji, ya basta, te estas retrasando n..n -. Le dijo Syusuke a Eiji mientras salía de los vestidores.

-Woooo! Ochibi n..n Que lindo suena eso!

-Sí! -. Asintió infantilmente con la cabeza -.n..n Ryoma es nuestro cachorrillo!

-Genial n..n, Ryoma, te puedo decir yo _Ochibi_? -. Daisuke que estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea (la mayoría de las ocurrencias de Eiji más bien dicho) le puso su mano en la cabeza a Ryoma sonriendo muy alegre.

-No, tú no -. Ryoma frunció el ceño y se fue hasta la banca para cambiarse de ropa.

-Nya! Ochibi! Yo sé que me prefieres a mí... Pero no tienes que ser tan malo con Daisuke :( -. Eiji abrazaba a Daisuke hecho un río de lágrimas, y este le consolaba dando palmaditas en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Eiji, Yo estoy acostumbrado a que Ryoma me trate de esa forma U.U.

-Puaj... -. Ryoma sin mirar la escena alzo una ceja, "_Que lindo que Daisuke encuentre alguien igual de estúpido que él_". Pensaba mientras desabrochaba sus zapatos.

Ya todos habían terminado en los vestidores, rápidamente Tezuka dio las indicaciones para las prácticas del día.

-Ehhh... Ehm... Verde:S -. En el entrenamiento Eiji tenía problemas, además después de 4 tiros, ya muchos fallaban, aunque esta vez por suerte le dio al color de la pelota.

-Yagami!

-Rojo.

-Fuji.

-Amarillo n..n..

-_A que se lo dijo Yumiko ¬¬..._

-Oishi.

-Azul!

-Lo siento Syuichirou... Aquí tienes tu vaso. -. Sadaharu le entrego el jugo extendiéndoselo en la mano, y Syuichirou reía torpemente tomando el vaso que le ofrecía.

-Syuichirou! Tómalo cerca de donde pueda ver 8). -. Avisó Sadaharu a el fukubuchou que se alejaba con el vaso en su mano.( 8) --- _eso es inui si es que tenías alguna duda de los lentes _xD )

Era el turno de Ryoma después de Syuichirou, lo indicó Sadaharu llamado su apellido, pero Ryoma no estaba cerca, y al dar vueltas y vueltas con la mirada, se le encontró sentado apoyándose en la cerca con una toalla en su cabeza.

- Ochibi no quiere jugar con nosotros :O -. Eiji corre donde Ryoma, y Daisuke cuando escuchó esto se volteó y también corrió hacia él

-Ryoma... Que te pasó? -. Daisuke se inclinó frente a él y puso una mano en su cabeza.

- No es nada... -. Levantó la toalla que tapaba su rostro y vio que tenía la cabeza baja y su cabello verdoso cubría gran parte de ella.

Daisuke levantó la cara de Ryoma con su mano y vio que estaba pálido y como siempre, lo miraba furioso.

-Ryo-chan... Dime que es lo que te pasa.

-Cállate... -. Por un instante se detuvieron las prácticas para saber el estado de Echizen.

-Te encuentras bien Echizen?. -. Le preguntó Tezuka a unos metros de distancia

-...No -. Respondió antipáticamente, dando a notar que daba grandes suspiros para hablar. Una gota de sangre resbaló por su nariz. Y Eiji al rescate llevó su pañuelo hasta la cara de Ryoma

-Su sudor es frío y tiene fiebre. Además si es que tiene gripe o resfrío no debería estar al sol. Generalmente por eso es que hay una hemorragia nasal. -. Syuichirou pone una mano en su frente y la otra la llevaba a su espalda para llevarlo en brazos.

-No Syuichirou, yo lo haré. -. Daisuke tomó rápidamente a Ryoma y salió de allí.

Llegaron a la enfermería donde una señora de conducta muy poco maternal empezó a interrogar a Daisuke y a, según él, _manosear_ a Ryoma.

-Y?...

-...

-Mujer, por favor, ya lleva media hora toqueteando a **mí** Ryo-chan y aún no me dice nada -. Le dijo Daisuke a la enfermera ya impaciente.

-Como que toqueteando, niñato in respeto, Porque no mejor sale de aquí? o.ó -. Cómo la hemorragia nasal se había detenido, la mujer llevó el pañuelo ensangrentado hasta un velador que estaba al lado de la camilla, dejando el área de la nariz de Ryoma, graciosamente sonrojada.

-Porque tengo que ver a Ryoma ¬¬.

-Pues no ayuda en nada viendo.

-Y usted tocando tampoco según yo veo ¬¬. Será mejor que me lo lleve.

-¡Cómo se le ocurre llevarse al chico en este estado! Mejor quédese ahí sentado y no molestará, de acuerdo?.

-Tanto he molestado que aún no sabe que le pasa? -.-

-Siéntese o.ó! -. Ordenó enfadada.

-Ahg... -. Daisuke miraba desde una silla todo lo que hacía la enfermera, le había medido la presión, tomó su temperatura, le indicaba que abriera la boca pero Ryoma nunca lo hacía, al contrario, la miraba peor de cómo miraba a Daisuke.

-En que lugar te duele específicamente?

-... -. Ryoma volteo su cabeza ignorándola soberbiamente.

-AHG! Mujer! Es enfermera o que? -. Daisuke se levanta enfadado y aparta la enfermera de enfrente de la camilla, y se acerca a Ryoma pensando.

-Y usted salga, quiere? -. Se voltea donde la mujer enojado.

-Qué¡Cómo cree que me iré de aquí?

-Claro.. No hace nada más que mirar... estorba u.ú... -. Desordenó unos cabellos negros de su cabeza, que volvieron a su estado natural.

-...! -. La mujer abrió la boca para decir algo pero era demasiado tarde porque Daisuke le había empujado fuera de la cámara cerrando la puerta de un punta pié estruendoso, y luego poniéndole llave.

-Muy bien Ryo-chan n.n... A mi me dirás que es lo que te duelo cierto? Porque no hay manera de que se te quite el dolor si no sé que es :). -. Se sienta en la camilla al lado de Ryoma, hablándole tal y éste tuviera 4 años. -. Trata de indicarme al menos, que es :).

-... -. Siguió ignorando.

-Así? Que acaso te gusta el dolor? Quieres que me vaya y que te deje con esa pervertida? Vamos.. Se que no eres tan débil como para perder la voz por el dolor. -. Daisuke impacientó, por más que fuera Ryoma, no aguantaría alharacas.

-Imbécil... -. Murmuró, y luego indicó sin ánimos que le dolía la cabeza.

- Te duele la cabeza?.. La vista?.. Mmm.. Estarás resfriado? En las canchas hacía mucho calor... -. Se le acerca más a gatas, toma su cara y apoya su frente contra la de Ryoma. -. Y también tienes fiebre.. suele pasar... No es gran cosa... -. Le sonríe y besa delicada y apresuradamente sus labios.

-Aún así... -. Suspiró sin darle importancia a aquel beso. -. No me gusta, y quiero que pase.

-Sí, sí...como sea... Vamos -. Se levanta y le extiende la mano a Ryoma. Este como sólo le miraba insistió -. ¡Y que esperas? Que te traiga un carruaje?... No te voy a cargar por que estas bien pesado.

-Qué? -. Quejó con la poca energía que le quedaba -... Umm u.ú .. -. Sin discutir más se levantó, y dudando, tomó la mano de Daisuke.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería, Ryoma apenas con ganas de caminar, y Daisuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando cruzaron la puerta se toparon con la enfermera.

-¿Qué haces? -. A poco exclamó alborotada.

-Llevo a Ryo-chan conmigo.. Por qué?

-El chico no se puede ir hasta que se mejore.. -. Trató de pacentarse.

-Así?... Y que harás con él? Preguntarle que es lo que le duele?.. Que risa...

-Oye niñato!.. Más cuidado!

-Con que?

-Primero... Ni sabes que hacer con él—

-Cómo que no? Usted es la que no sabe... -. Burló.-. Ahora con su _permiso _que no necesito... -. Caminó por su lado y ésta le miraba enojada.

-Sabe al menos que darle? -. Alzó la voz preocupada.

-Cállese... -. Hizo un gesto con su mano doblando por un pasillo fuera de ahí.

-Dios... -. Llevó una mano a su boca preocupada. Viendo la salida de "el-irrespetuoso-criajo-de-ojos-celestes".

--

Daisuke llevó a Ryoma hasta el aparcamiento de bicicletas. Subió a Ryoma en la suya dejándolo delante de él, y abandonó la escuela. en un segundo.

--

_¿Acaso buscas reemplazar a alguien, Ryoma?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que hay de Daisuke y Ryoma, Hace rato ya salieron... -. Preguntó Syuichirou ya preocupado.

-No lo sé... Será mejor que vaya a vigila---a---(quebró al voz) ehm.. Digo, ir a ver si están bien o.O -. Dijo Momoshiro saliendo de allí.

-Quizás Ryoma se tuvo que ir a su casa... Es lo más lógico, no se veía bien -. Opinó Syusuke que estaba cerca.

-Pero, y Daisuke? -. Cuestionó Syuichirou poniendo una mano en su nuca.

-Ehm.. lo acompaño, después de todo el se ofreció para llevarlo. -. Dijo Syusuke con su típica sonrisa.

---------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------- ------------ ----------- ---------- ------------------ ------ ----------(Más tarde)

-Oigan! Ya fui a la enfermería! -. Gritó Momoshiro cerca de las canchas donde todos lo seguían con la mirada.

-Y? Qué pasó? -. Preguntó Syuichirou -. Ryoma se fue?

-Algo parecido... -. Momoshiro frunció el ceño. -. La enfermera dijo que un grosero chico de cabello oscuro y ojos claros se lo llevó.. a la fuerza.. :S

-O.O Se lo llevó?...

-Seh... Ese Yagami u.ú, Ya verá... -. Meditó.

-Bueno... Quizás debemos confiar en que Daisuke lo llevó a su casa... -. Dijo Tezuka contrastando el comentario de Momoshiro. Y este al escuchar la palabra confiar abrió los ojos rápidamente recordando la conversación con Ryoma.

-Pero... de todos modos... Eso fue hace ya un buen rato... -. Se comentó por ahí con inseguridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ugh..." _Ryoma se despertó y tomó la almohada que estaba al lado de él y la estrujo contra su cara. No se había sentido muy bien, su cabeza casi le mataba del dolor, al igual que sus ojos. Recordó que todo había pasado en las canchas de tenis... "_Daisuke u.U_". Un momento si Daisuke lo había acompañado... ¿Donde estaba ahora?

Miró a su alrededor y vio unas murallas azules, la cama en la que estaba se encontraba a la izquierda de la habitación, y en la muralla que le acompañaba una ventana... Después había un escritorio que estaba al lado de una puerta, más allá, en la muralla este, una ventana en forma de rectángulo que ocupaba gran largo de la pared. Todo se veía ordenado... Y muy pocas cosas cerca, parecía como si nadie viviera allí permanentemente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama pasando una mano por su cabello, ya no se sentía tan mal... Pero... ¡Donde diablos estaba?

Se paró de la cama y fue en dirección al escritorio, allí vio un reloj que marcaba las 5.10, había estado largo rato ahí durmiendo, como 2 horas, para ser un lugar que no conocía por completo, era harto.

En el escritorio vio unos cuadernos, abrió uno viendo la primera página, y en una orilla decía: "YAGAMI". Solo quedaba por pensar... "_Daisuke u.ú_".

Ryoma volvió a la cama, por que cuando se levantó, comenzó a sentir un dolor en la cabeza, "_Debió ser el movimiento brusco y repentino al despertarme.. no? -.-_".

De repente sintió que alguien abría la puerta con extremo cuidado, alzo una ceja desde la cama y esperó a que alguien apareciera ahí. Primero vio algo negro que se asomaba, sin duda era el cabello de Daisuke. Vio que entraba sigilosamente pensando que Ryoma estaría durmiendo, ni siquiera miró al frente cuidando de que no hiciera ruido al cerrar la puerta. Se dio vuelta y en su ceja apareció un tic nervioso, sorprendido al verlo despierto, y mirándole fijamente.

-Ryo-chan...

-...

Daisuke suspiró de alivio porque hasta la respiración estaba aguantando con tal de no despertar a Ryo-chan. -. Te sientes mejor n..n? -. Se sentó en la cama poniendo su mano en la frente de Ryoma.

-Eso creo...

-n..n -. Daisuke se volteo y tomó su bolso que estaba a los pies de la cama -. Mientras dormías fui a buscar tus cosas a la escuela.

-Gracias Daisuke. -. Ryoma vio dentro de su bolso, y su uniforme también estaba allí.

-De nada Ryo-chan n..n. Necesitas algo?

-Uhm, de verdad me quisiera cambiar de ropa. -. Miró sus brazos descubiertos, tenía frío, era como un efecto secundario de la fiebre.

-Yo estaré abajo...

Reconocía que Daisuke estaba siendo muy amable con él, pero ahora no tenía ganas de nada... Ni de cambiarse de ropa... Ojalá fuera Daisuke ahí mismo y le cambiará el de ropa "_hmp u.u_". Aún no sentía las energías suficientes...

"_Ahg... Olvidé preguntarle donde estaba! _"

---------- ------------------- ------------ ----------- ---------- ------------------ ------ ----------

Ryoma ya había terminado con su uniforme, se paró de la cama, a mirar por la ventana de esa forma tan llamativa. Sólo vio el techo de unas cuantas casas, todo se veía muy tranquilo, apenas y había un viento que acunaba a los árboles.

Todo esto le inspiraba calma... normalmente querría bajar y pelear con Daisuke, pero ahora no...

Alguien tocaba la puerta, lo más seguro y era Daisuke, ni siquiera volteó de donde estaba.

-Ryo-chan¿Estás vivo?

-Sí... -. Le contestó Ryoma sin subir el tono de su voz, pero aún así Daisuke le escuchó.

-Ah... Y has terminado?

-Sí. -. Dijo volteándose al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Ay Ryo-chan -. Daisuke va donde Ryoma y le abraza efusivo. -. Pensé que dormirías por una eternidad :( Y yo que me aburro tanto sin ti.

-No es necesario exagerar... -. Murmuró apenas Ryoma, sin siquiera responderle el abrazo, solo tomó entre sus dedos, la tela que cubría los costados de el abdomen de Daisuke.

-Pasa algo Ryoma?...

-Algo?... Porqué?

-Estás... triste... :S

-No...

-Entonces? Qué es?... -. Le preguntó dócilmente.

-La verdad... Ni siquiera lo sé.

-Te molesta? Daña?

-Daño?... No, no es eso. -. Daisuke bajó su cara a la altura de la de Ryoma, y le beso nuevamente de una manera superficial, pero esta vez más lenta. -. Daisuke?... -. Le preguntó después de separarse.

-Qué?

-Dónde estoy? u.u

-Ahh.. Verdad n.nU, de nuevo estás en la casa de mi padre. -. Era cierto, la vez pasada había estado allí, pero no había entrado a su habitación.

-Ah... con razón _no_ es un total desastre.

-¡Oye¡qué te hace pensar que mi cuarto sería un desastre ¬¬?-. Ryoma levantó una ceja. -. Bueno... En todo caso, sabes que no vivo aquí permanentemente, te traje porque estaba más cerca de Seigaku. -. Antes, le había explicado, vivía con su hermana –que también era su guardián legal- en un departamento del centro.

-Ahm..., Y ahora que me siento mejor, me quisiera ir a mi casa. Gracias por.. todo.

-No Ryo-chan:(, Yo no quiero que te vayas ahora!.

-.. ú.ù

-Ryo-chan! Di que si y quédate un poco más TToTT. Si? -. Daisuke abrazó a Ryoma dejándolo sin poder hablar por tanto que lo apretaba.

-Mvbmvbv!

-Qué?

-Mbbvbbmm x.o

-Qué que? -. Daisuke se separó un poco de Ryoma.

-Que me sueltes ¬¬! Dios, al fin puedo respirar... Extrañaba tanto eso.. -. Con sus brazos empujó a Daisuke luego de ser soltado.

-Y bien, qué dices? n.n -. Sonrió.

-Ehhhm…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin de éste capítulo! _

**Deberías considerar que si te interesó algo de aquí, o no entendiste algo que escribí, será bueno que leas esto n.n :**

_Muchas gracias a los reviews que he recibido! Son el disloque de lindos xD Jjajaja (disloque es la estupidez de palabra que se me pegó). De verdad, al leerlos he podido corregir esto con ganas._

_Hay cosas... que quisiera comentarles, esto quizás este desordenado por que ya sabes el estúpido y famoso enredo de capítulos que escribí en orden equivocado. – entonces me dejé llevar mucho por el resumen de arriba._

_Tenía una parte de seis páginas.. que me pareció MUUUCHO! Para este capítulo! xD.. nooo! Eso viene después :P.._

_Y que creen? ... Ryoma se queda o se va?__Bien difícil... (carla medita...)__NAH! xD. Esa es una decisión muy fácil. _

_Quisiera leer sus sugerencias :D, etcétera... Consideran que debería considerar escribir lemmon?_

_Yo tengo la respuesta xD_

_Otra cosa, si es que no he dejado reviews en sus historias, es por no se que razón, no puedo dejarlos :S.. tengo miedo.. (Tiene esto que ver con Check Spelling? AYUUDA!) Buen, ojala pase luego para dejar los respectivos mensajes!_

_Pero no duden de que sigo leyendo!_

n.n

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
